The Twin Wings
by Kiyumi's Sapphire Wings
Summary: This fanfiction has been discontinued until further notice. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. My muse for this story has went away..
1. Chapter 1

Kiyumi's Sapphire Wings (KSW): Hi readers! This is my first fanfic….So enjoy it I tell you! Enjoy! *Laughs manically*

Daisuke: *Sighs* Sorry, she's trying to get over the death of her dog, Lucky, by being overly cheerful.

Satoshi: She's kinda scaring me…

KSW: I'm sorry. It's just that he was my best friend ever…*sniffles*

Daisuke: It's okay. We all go through that pain once in our life*Hugs KSW*

Satoshi: Yeah*Joins in the hugging*

KSW: Thanks guys.*Wipes tears* I'm okay now! This is dedicated to Lucky! Enjoy my first ever fanfic! Reviews are always appreciated!

Daisuke and Satoshi: KSW does not own DN Angel!

Chap. 1: A Special Birthday Pt.1

"Shit! I'm going to be so late!" A redhead yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

The boy was regular teen height, had ruby red eyes, and hair to match his eyes.

The teen was Daisuke, a redheaded extraordinaire.

A rabbit jumped from his shoulder onto the kitchen counter and began to eat strawberries. The rabbit was Wiz.

Dai grabbed a piece of toast and ran to a blunette's room, but was tripped by his mother, Emiko.

Daisuke flipped in midair, landed gracefully on his feet and stared at his mom.

Emiko had a look of rage on her face, "Don't you ever cuss in this lifetime again, and do you hear me!"

"It's to keep Dark's life living, mom," Daisuke said quietly, his eyes looking down.

Emiko silenced her rage. She knew Daisuke missed his other half like hell and even heard him crying in his room about it for an hour.

What Emiko didn't understand is why he didn't show it and kept it all bottled up inside until certain times were he would cry his poor heart out.

The mother sighed," I'll let you off," Daisuke smiled," But if you swear ever again you'll get it, do you hear me!"

"Yes ma'am!" The redhead exclaimed. "Have a nice day!" Emiko said cheerily, handing him two lunches.

The teen took the lunches and ran to a blunette's room thinking, _I swear_, _One day with her mood swings she'll kill me. _He shuddered at the thought.

...

Daisuke reached a door and knocked on it gently but strongly," Satoshi-kun?" he opened the door to the sight of a blue haired boy on the computer desk, still in school uniform, sleeping soundly.

Daisuke smiled and packed Satoshi's thing into the blunette's bag and walked over to poke Satoshi, " Hey! Satoshi-kun! Wake up! It's 6:42! We got to get to school!"

He anime twitched, "Go awayyyy…I'm tired…" Satoshi moaned.

"That's because you did an all-nighter on the laptop again!" Daisuke shook Satoshi.

When he saw the blue head wouldn't budge, he got a cold glass of water in the kitchen and poured it down Satoshi's back.

"What the fuck! So damn cold! Daisuke you're a damn bastard!" Satoshi let out his colorful vocabulary and jolted out of the chair.

Daisuke laughed, "Thanks, love the compliments Sato-kun!"

Satoshi said this every single morning he did that, so Daisuke got used to it.

Satoshi was shivering violently and the redhead gave him a clean, **dry**, set of clothes in a towel and pointed to the bathroom.

Satoshi mumbled and walked to the bathroom like a zombie Daisuke saw in a movie once.(KSW: Low blood pressure.) He snickered. The blunette just walked his zombie walk into the room of baths and closed the door.

Daisuke brought the bags to the kitchen where Wiz was having a sugar rush from all the fruit sugar in the strawberries he ate. "KKKKKKYYYYYYUUUUUUU!" He jumped on the redhead's head and hopped on it.

Daisuke brought out a toaster and put some waffles in, and then he brought out a glass of milk.

The redhead then got the coffeemaker and put Satoshi's favorite coffee brand in, the one Daisuke made. 'It tastes different, I like it' Satoshi commented when Daisuke first made it. He waited for his waffles to finish.

Wiz was still jumping everywhere so Daisuke tried to catch him; instead he got a face full of rabbit foot and fell on the ground, twitching anime style. The ruby eyed rabbit then began jumping on Daisuke stomach.

It was then Satoshi decided to walk out of the bathroom and see Daisuke on his back twitching with Wiz jumping manically on him. The blunette walked over and picked up the swirly eyed Daisuke and slapped him back into reality.

"Ite! Oh, Satoshi-kun! Your coffee should be done soon," Daisuke said and conveneintly, the coffee maker beeped signaling it was done.

The toaster popped out the waffles and the redheaded teen walked to the breakfast, not noticing the red shaped hand mark on his cheek.

It was then Satoshi's turn to snicker at the other teen. The red head just took out the waffles and gave one to the blunette.

Satoshi took the waffle and got a coffee cup and poured the black beverage into the cup. (KSW: How do you guys like coffee? It tastes horrible to me!)

They both sat down and ate their breakfast. Wiz finally calmed down and went to sleep on the living room couch.

The boys finished the meal, got their bags, and walked out of the house to go to school.

...

Satoshi and Daisuke were silently walking to the Azumano High School when Daisuke started to mutter to himself," I wonder…" "Hmm?" Satoshi asked. "No-nothing! Nothing at all, Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke blushed.

"It's just my birthday," the redhead said, "and the 2nd anniversary of meeting…"

"Dark?" The blunette asked. Daisuke blushed to a color that would put shame his hair," Ye-yeah!" he stuttered," Though we shouldn't get our spirits down! It's my birthday, and I already made presents for myself!

"Really?" The blunette sounded amused," What is it?" The redhead looked like almost crimson," Well, one is Dark and one is Krad yo-"

"You drew Krad?" Satoshi stopped. Daisuke's face color didn't get any better," Yes..."

"Why?" Satoshi said in a softer tone.

The redheaded face color softened as well," I really don't know. When I finished Dark's painting, a feeling came to me. It was so cold, like it was mad at me for not drawing Krad. The feeling wouldn't go away, so I drew him."

"Oh," the blunette said and resumed walking. They were both silent for the rest of the trip.

Satoshi glanced over and saw indescribable pain in Daisuke's ruby eyes.

_Well, I screwed up again._ Satoshi killed himself in his mind for what he just did, but it didn't show on his emotionless face.

...

KSW: I made Daisuke sad by accident…

Daisuke: It's okay, it's for the sake of the story!

Satoshi: Why am I sleeping at Daisuke's house?

KSW: Didn't I tell you? You live there!

Satoshi: I WHAT?

Daisuke: Calm down Satoshi-kun!

Satoshi: *sighs* Fine.

KSW: Anyway, readers! Do you think I should continue or not? Tell me in your reviews! And just to tell you, I'm only in middle school, so tell me if I have any grammar mistakes! I'll try to fix them!

Daisuke: Please review! I want to continue in this story!

Satoshi: So do I.

KSW: Listen to them! I didn't add a prologue because I'm lazy, sorry! I'm going to introduce new characters later! So review! See you next chapter if there is one!

Daisuke: Please let there be another one...

Everyone: Ja ne'!


	2. Chapter 2

KSW: Hi readers! I'm in a good mood today because of the reviews I got, so I'm adding another chapter!

Satoshi and Daisuke: Yay!

KSW: *stares at Satoshi*

Satoshi: What? I can't show emotion every now and then?

KSW: No… It's just that I thought I saw someone behind you.

Daisuke: AHHHH! It's, It's, It's- *KSW covers Daisuke's mouth*

KSW: Quiet! You'll ruin it for the readers!

Daisuke: * gets KSW's hand off mouth* Fine! I'll tell Satoshi then. *whispers in Satoshi's ear*

Satoshi: *eyes widen* WHAT! Get out here you- *KSW covers Satoshi's mouth*

KSW: Enjoy this chapter! I don't own DN Angel! Reviews are always appreciated! *looks at Daisuke*

Daisuke: Oh! Right! KSW will tell you her age at the end of the chapter! So anticipate it! Oi! Satoshi! Don't hit her with the stick!

The Special Birthday Pt.2

"Kaa-san! We're home!" Daisuke said as Satoshi and he walked into the house.

Daisuke signaled for Satoshi to wait, and he dashed into the house.

The blunette took off his shoes and then heard some crashes, something braking, a couple yells, and maybe an explosion.

Then he heard the sound of lasers and Daisuke swearing.

_Emiko went way too far in this one_. Satoshi thought as he heard a clicking sound, signaling that the redhead had deactivated the traps.

The blunette walked through the once trap infested hall and saw Daisuke.

_Oh god._ Satoshi thought as he saw that Daisuke's sleeves were burnt off and had multiple burns throughout his body.

Emiko came out of nowhere, eyes closed pleasantly, and said," Congrats Daisuke! You got a perfect score!"

Then she opened her eyes and saw her son.

The mother opened her mouth in surprise at Daisuke's appearance. He looked murderous. She never thought her little Daisuke could ever look like that.

"I'm going to my room," Daisuke said threateningly, threw his shoes back to the front door, and trudged upstairs. (KSW: I feel bad for Daisuke... Daisuke: Meh. I'm fine.)

Satoshi anime sweat dropped and then stared at Emiko.

She had a hand over her mouth and looked shocked.

"Great job, Mrs. Niwa. I'm going to change my clothes so I can go do some errands," Satoshi said coldly and walked to his room.

…

Daisuke changed out of his school clothes and decide to take a nap. So he jumped onto his bed and drifted off into a strange dream...

The redhead was in a pitch black room.

Nothing was to be seen…

That was until he turned around.

Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise.

There was Dark and Krad, frozen in time, and about to lunge at each other.

"DARK! KRAD!" Daisuke yelled and ran toward the pair, but he never got any closer to them.

Then they slowly started to drift away…

"DARK! KRAD! DON'T GO!" Daisuke yelled and ran harder than ever.

But he could only watch helplessly as the alter egos faded away...

Daisuke woke up in cold sweat. Wiz also woke up from Daisuke's outburst and kyuued worryingly. (KSW: He was sleeping on Daisuke's stomach.)

The redhead stroked the rabbit's fur," Sorry Wiz," Then he put his hands to his face.

"I got to stop having these dreams; they're starting to affect my health."

"Is that so?" a deadly familiar voice said.

Daisuke immediately sat up, clutching Wiz in his arms.

What he saw made his face go white.

In front of him was Krad, leaning on his bed, holding a golden energy ball ready to chuck it at his face.

…

"This is my worst dream yet," Daisuke said as jumped out of his bed, caught Wiz in midair, landed gracefully, and ran toward the balcony.

"This is no dream Niwa," Krad laughed as he threw the energy at the redhead.

Daisuke barely dodged it and the energy crashed through the window that leaded to the balcony.

The redhead leaped through the new entrance and disappeared from Krad's sight.

Krad flew out the broken window and saw Daisuke jump off the balcony's edge toward the ocean.

_How foolish._ Krad thought. _I would like to see his demise though._

The blondie bastard was about to take off again but then he heard a yell from Daisuke.

"Wiz! I know I'm not your master, but a pair of wings would be very nice right now!"

_I wonder if that will work._ Krad thought, and he flew off Daisuke's balcony to a surprising sight.

…

Daisuke was flying. Almost falling, but still flying.

"Itetetete! Kuso! This is only the 2nd time I've flown!" Daisuke yelled as he flapped his ruby colored wings that were the exact shade of his hair and eyes. Wiz got creative to do that.

The redhead accelerated and almost crashed into Krad.

"I'm surprised that you got Dark's familiar to listen to you, Daisuke Niwa, but none the less, I shall still destroy you." Krad said, a murderous glint in his golden eyes.

"Why? Why are **YOU** here? You're supposed to be in the Kokuyoku! "Daisuke yelled," And if you **ARE** here and this isn't a dream, where's Dark?"

The hunter smirked and folded his arms, "Your painting."

"Why my paintings?" Daisuke said and looked away," I'm not a Hikari."

"But yours were an exception, Niwa. You spent weeks pouring your pain, your heart, and your soul into those paintings. You gave it life, Niwa. You set me free."

"Where. Is. Dark!" the redhead yelled.

"Still sealed," The blondie bastard said ever so simply," I left while he was sleeping."

"I never get I break do I?" Daisuke chuckled," I try to ease my pain, but something else always has to happen, doesn't it? Now I find out you came out of my painting and you're still trying to kill me."

The red headed teen flapped his wing a few times, and then speeded back to his house.

"Just where do you think you're going, Niwa?" Krad said, flying after Daisuke.

"To my room, duh!" Daisuke yelled with amusement. (KSW: Guess he wanted to make the best of this so called dream… Daisuke: Heheheh...Gomen... KSW: *waves hand* It's okay. I typed this anyway.)

The hunter growled and started to fly faster toward Daisuke.(KSW: I never knew Krad was a dog! He growls! Krad: *Flies after KSW* KSW: Oh, come on! *runs away*)

The redhead landed in his now destroyed room and thought._ Good thing everyone went shopping._

He then ran to where he kept the paintings and tore the cloth off.

Krad's painting was empty.

So was Dark's.

"Hey! Miss me? "Daisuke turned around to see a face he had missed so terribly.

…

KSW: Whew! Another chapter done!

Daisuke: Why is he here? *points to Krad*

KSW: He just came, so I let him stay.

Satoshi: Why didn't you kick him out yet?

KSW: Because I have to teach him what NOT to do to me. *smirks evilly and looks at Krad*

Krad: Can I kill them?

Daisuke: *backs up behind KSW*

KSW: Quiet you baka! I'm still debating on what punishment to give you.

Satoshi: I like where this is going.

KSW: Do **YOU** want one too? You hit me with a stick earlier!

Satoshi: NO! OK! I'm sorry!

KSW: That's better.

Daisuke: Um, Kiyumi-chan, aren't you forgetting something?

KSW: Oh! Yeah! It's time to tell you my age! Drum roll!

Daisuke: *finds a random drum and starts playing it*

KSW: I, Kiyumi's Sapphire Wings, am 11!

Krad: Was that really necessary? They could have just looked on your profile.

KSW: Shut up you! *Hit Krad with a stick*

Satoshi: Hey! That was my stick!

KSW: Really? Well you can have it back! *Throws it at Satoshi*

Krad and Satoshi: Itetetete!

Daisuke: *laughs nervously* Well, see you next chapter! *waves good-bye while KSW, Krad, and Satoshi fight in the backround*


	3. Chapter 3

KSW: Hello readers! I'm updating another chapter!

Daisuke: This is dedicated to KSW's friend, Elyki-kun!

KSW: Yep, he's giving me all these cool ideas! Thank him, not me!

Daisuke: Where's Satoshi-kun and Krad?

KSW: Oh, in another room thinking up revenge.

Daisuke: What did you do to them last week?

KSW: I hit them with sticks, so what? They're mean.

Daisuke: You're pretty violent for an 11 year old.

KSW: I watch way too much anime.

Daisuke: *sigh* Anyway, KSW doesn't own DN Angel, reviews are always appreciated, and here's the next chapter.

KSW: Arigato, Daisuke -san. Thank you readers for reading my amateurish work!

Daisuke: How many times do I have to tell you that your readers and I think that your work is awesome!

KSW: I don't know.

Daisuke: *sigh*

A Special Birthday Pt. 3

"Dark-kun!" Daisuke yelled as he jump-hugged his long lost friend. Now with shining midnight black wings.

"Whoa!" Dark said as he caught and returned the redhead's hug. "You're the same as ever."

"Thanks partner, you got me out of that hellhole," the thief was silent for a moment," You gave me a body to live in also."

Daisuke looked up.

He wasn't hugging an astral projection.

He was hugging a body.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Arigato, Daisuke Niwa." Dark said thankfully.

"You have my thanks also, **Daisuke.**"

Dark and Daisuke span around to see Krad walk into the room.

"What? You painted the blondie bastard too? Why?" Dark yelled and face palmed himself.

"My name is Krad, thank you very much," Krad sternly said.

"Well, aren't we supposed to run?" Daisuke said.

Krad and Dark forgot he was there until then.

"Maybe…" Dark said slyly.

Daisuke then remembered something, "Oh! Krad! I have to ask you something!"

Krad glared at the redhead, "**What?**"

Daisuke jumped at the hate in the glare, "E-eto, do you have a familiar? If you do, where is he?"

The hunter stiffened, "Yes, I do. Aruto is in Satoshi-sama's house."

An energy ball appeared in Krad hand, glowing gold, "Can I destroy you now?" he asked murderously, smiling evilly.

Daisuke and Dark looked at each other.

They smiled.

They faced Krad and the thief said, "If you can catch us..."

"You can destroy us…"Daisuke said.

"But I highly doubt that!" Dark laughed as Daisuke and he ran off in opposite directions.

Krad flung the energy at Dark. The purple headed kaito dodged it.

Then Dark and Daisuke ran toward Krad and jumped, getting a little extra lift from their wings.

They landed on Krad's head, used it like a skipping stone, and jumped out the window.

Krad fell face first into the carpet. (KSW: That has GOT to hurt!)

The pair flapped their wings and flew off into the afternoon's light.

…

Daisuke and Dark flew for awhile, but the redhead got tired and the pair landed at a fountain and Daisuke sat down.

Wiz transformed back to his ruby-eyed rabbit form and hopped over to Dark, overjoyed to see his master again.

"Hi Wiz! It's been a while hasn't it?" Dark chuckled and scratched the backs of the rabbit's ears. Wiz kyuued happily.

"I missed you too, my dark wings," The thief said quietly.

The infamous phantom thief was too busy with his familiar to notice that Daisuke had laid down and fallen asleep until he heard a soft snoring.

Dark looked over and saw the redhead sprawled on his side, sleeping peacefully. Dark smiled.

The kaito put Wiz on his shoulder, picked up Daisuke bridal style, and walked toward the Niwa residence humming to himself. (KSW: Kuso! This is a short section! Daisuke: Author! Save the language for the story! KSW: Fine!)

…

Krad was flying at a high altitude so no one would see him in the skies. He used his eagle-like vision and looked at the town of Azumano.

"I'll make Dark pay for what he has done to me," Krad said to no one in particular," The Niwa boy also."

The hunter was thinking up the most fun way for him to torture Daisuke and Dark when he saw something he thought he wouldn't see in a long time. Well, not really something, someone.

Satoshi was walking out of the grocery store with some bags of food.

"Well, it would perhaps be time to have a reunion," Krad said to no one again, and he cast an invisibility spell and said nothing as he swopped down soundlessly to his tamer. (KSW: **Dang**, this is a **very** short section! Daisuke: *sigh* No need to comment, author, they just want to read and enjoy the story. KSW: *pouts* Fine!)

…

Satoshi was tense. He felt a presence, but when he turned around, nobody was there.

_How strange. _Satoshi thought. _I swear I felt some magical presence._

The blunette looked at his watch. 4:47. He needed to get home so Emiko could make Daisuke's birthday dinner, spaghetti and meatballs.

"I wonder if Daisuke's awake yet." Satoshi thought aloud. The blunette wanted to bring the redhead and give his present to him, but when he went into Daisuke's room to ask, he found the red headed teen slumbering in his bed.

"Oh, he is awake I assure you **Satoshi-sama**." A voice said above him.

Satoshi jolted his head up in surprise. What he saw was not something he wanted to see in a very long time.

Long blond hair tied up in a ponytail, white clothing with splashes of yellow and gold, and molten gold colored irises with cat slits for pupils. The person was smiling evilly.

Satoshi's word were barely audible, "Kr-Krad?"

…

KSW: And thus ends another chapter of my story!

Daisuke: Okay, now what happened to Krad and Dark?

Satoshi: In the next room, fighting each other.

*Dark and Krad's cusses and magic explosion heard by all in KSW's world.*

KSW: Come on! It took me a long time to think up that room and type it down! * Keyboard appears. KSW types furiously. Suddenly, Dark and Krad appear in the room next to Daisuke.*

Daisuke: AAAHHH! *falls backward*

KSW: Ah! Gomen, gomen, Daisuke-san!

Daisuke: I'm okay, I guess.

Dark: How the hell did I get here?

Krad: Yes, how?

Satoshi: Kiyumi and her magical keyboard.

Krad and Dark: Oh.

KSW: Please review! See you next chapter!

All: Ja ne'!


	4. Chapter 4

KSW: Hello guys! How're you doing?

Daisuke: I'm doing fine.

Satoshi: Why did you wake me up? It's only 12:30…

KSW: When do you go to bed Satoshi-san?

Satoshi: About 6 in the morning…

KSW: That's unhealthy Satoshi-san! People your age should go to bed at latest midnight!

Dark: Why do you know this?

KSW: I read…

Krad: You are very well informed in the medical field.

KSW: I want to be an ER doctor when I grow up!

Daisuke: That's going to be tough! I just wanted to be an artist.

KSW: That's going to be my hobby! Along with writing fan fiction!

Dark: Shouldn't we be getting to the story?

KSW: Oh, right! OK! I don't own DN Angel! Reviews are always, ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy the chapter!

The Special Birthday Pt. 4

(KSW: I know, Daisuke's birthday is really long. I'm sorry, a lot happens on this day!)

It was Krad.

It was Krad.

It was Krad!

Satoshi couldn't drill through his thick head that the blonde headed hunter was hovering above him.

Krad landed about 3 meters from Satoshi and the blunette had quickly hidden his surprise with his signature 'I'm always an emo' look. (KSW: Well he is! Satoshi: *Face palms*)

"Go away, my horrible curse. I thought I had gotten rid of you," Satoshi said coldly. Krad faked a look of hurt, and then he smirked," You can never get rid of me, Satoshi-sama." (KSW: That. Sounds. WRONG! Krad: Eheheh...)

"Is that so?" Satoshi said, distracting Krad as he slowly took a statue out of his pocket. He then put it in front of his face. The statue was about three inches, maybe a little bit bigger. It looked like a girl with waist length hair keeling down with her eyes closed in prayer. It was made of gold and started to glow brightly. "So nice meeting you again, Krad," Satoshi said sarcastically,"But I got to go, tata."

Before Krad could say anything, the statue engulfed Satoshi in a whitish-blue light and disappeared. There was no trace that the blunette had ever existed there. Krad growled in anger, "You will be mine one day, Satoshi-sama. Just you wait…" He opened his wings, and took off.

…

Daisuke woke up in his bed, sweating profusely. He got out of bed and saw his clock. It read 4:49. Dinner was at 6:30, so the redhead decided to do his homework. The redhead got out of the bed and jump off. Wiz managed to stay sleeping on the couch.

He looked toward the window.

Not broken.

Th redhead walked over to his school bag and opened it to see it's contents.

He groaned in annoyance.

All he had was English homework.

But he had a hell of a lot of it.

And English was his most hated class. (KSW: EVER! Daisuke: It's true!)

He sighed and brought the stack of papers to his desk. Daisuke then began to answer the questions he knew first, and then he went to the harder questions.

He growled in frustration," Ah! This is so damn hard!" he hung his head over the chair," I wish Dark was here, he would tease me at first and then help me…" Tears sprung to his eyes, "That dream didn't help at all. Now I miss Dark even more."

Daisuke closed his eyes, remembering the good times he had enjoyed with Dark. Fresh tears gently flowed down the sides of his tightly closed eyes, trying to stop the flow of salt water. The emotionally broken Daisuke was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the balcony door open and a certain person walk toward him until he heard a voice.

"I come back to see you crying? Because of me of all people! Come on Dai, I didn't come back from hell just to see you cry! You can't even finish your English! You are completely useless without me!" the voice said teasingly.

Daisuke jumped and hit his head on the bottom of his bed. (KSW: His bed is like a bunk bed, it's just that the bottom bunk is really a desk.) "Ow…," the redhead said and rubbed his now injured head. He turned around and his eyes widened.

There was Dark, but in a smaller version of himself.

"Dark! Why're you so small?" Daisuke asked. An anime anger mark appeared on Dark's forehead," That's the first thing you say to me after a year of separation?" Daisuke anime sweat dropped," Ah, gomen, gomen Dark. It's nice to see you after all this time!"

Dark huffed," Nice to see you too, aibou," the kaito then frowned," It seemed your magic backfired a bit, because now I'm in a 14 year old version of myself."

Daisuke frowned also," So…That means that my dream was real?" Dark smiled genuinely," Yep, Dai, it was all real." Daisuke's eyes widened once again," So that means…" "I have a body Dai," Dark finished the sentence.

"Congratulations…Dark…," The little redhead was at a loss for words. He ran over and hugged the purple head. Who was still taller than him. Dark laughed, and they stayed in that position for about 2 minutes before Dark had to practically pry Daisuke off him. (KSW: Weird...)

Daisuke had stars in his eyes," Dark, can I ask a favor of you?" Dark smiled again," Sure, what is it?" "Can I use Wiz as my wings? You can use your real wings without hurting me anymore," Daisuke asked," He's already accepted me once, please?"

Dark looked like he was in deep thought for a while, and the he opened his palm. Wiz jumped from Dark's shoulder into the hand. The kaito whispered into the ruby-eyed rabbit's ears. Wiz kyuued eagerly and both Daisuke and Dark laughed at this.

Dark then put the rabbit on Daisuke's head and said," Well, what a great pair! Wiz says okay as long as he gets his strawberries. If you want to summon him, concentrate on Wiz coming to you and Wiz appears seconds later! It's pretty cool huh?" Dark said smirking.

"Arigato, Dark!" Daisuke yelled," We're really going to have fun now, aren't we Wiz?" Wiz kyuued and jumped off Daisuke's head and began to run around the room.

"Hey! Wiz! Come back here!" the redhead ran after the rabbit, but tripped over the chair. Daisuke got up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Dark blinked once, and then he began to laugh. _It's good to be home. _He thought.

…

"Can we do this?" a boy asked," Can we really stay with them?"

"Yes we can," a girl replied," There's no need to be scared. They seemed to be really nice people."

"Yeah but," the boy said," we haven't had a family in so long…"

"And now we can finally have one after so many years," the girl said back," Trust me."

The boy looked into the girl's eyes. They were filled with love. He smiled," Okay, I'll trust you, Onii-chan!"

"Let's go then," the girl said. The boy nodded.

The two walked into the car, thinking about how their new life will be.

…

Edit: I'm so sorry I didn't update my next chapter yet! Writer's block! But it's April vacation, so I'll update sometime this week! Hopefully...

...

KSW: I finally give a sneak peek at my OCs!

Daisuke: They will appear next chapter, right?

KSW: Right!

Satoshi: What are they like?

KSW: I can't tell you Satoshi! Because that would be a spoiler, and I don't want the readers to know yet!

Daisuke: Where are Dark and Krad now?

Satoshi: *points to the corner of the room* Having a staring contest.

Dark: Ha! I won!

Krad: Kuso! *jumps on Dark*

Dark: Ah! * falls over*

Daisuke: This is going to get ugly.

Satoshi: Really ugly.

KSW: My kami! You guys never learn! * Keyboard appears out of nowhere. KSW types rapidly. Suddenly, Dark is transported to the opposite corner of the room*

Krad: Oh come on! *runs toward Dark*

KSW: Krad! If you take another step toward Dark I'm going to put both you and Dark in a pot of lava!

Daisuke: 0.0 Overkill.

Satoshi: 0.0 Definite overkill.

Dark: Wait, what did I do?

KSW: You got on my nerves.

Satoshi: Well, got to say something Kiyumi can't say right now.

Daisuke: Yep. She would like to thank these people for reviewing:

KaitoDark1

Fate12343

TwilaStar

Anonymous reviewers

and Elyki-KUN!

Satoshi: And reviewers of the story, KSW wants you to just call her Kiyumi-chan.

Daisuke: Please review! See you next week!

*Satoshi and Daisuke wave goodbye nervously while KSW, Dark, and Krad fight in a anime duel cloud in the background*


	5. Chapter 5

KSW: Hello, hello, hello! How are you?

Satoshi: Well, you're certainly hyper.

KSW: What? If I'm hyper I type more!

Daisuke: Cool! Let's go!

Dark: What are you doing Dai?

KSW: Oh, he helps me with the story by typing some of it.

Satoshi: I offered to help since I've been using computers forever, but Kiyumi said I would be done to fast.

Krad: Why didn't she ask us?

Satoshi: She said you two would say no and that you have better things to do.

Dark: Wow, we've only been through 2 chapters together and she already knows me so well.

Krad: Remember that Kiyumi had to watch the anime or read the manga before even starting this in the first place.

Dark: True.

Satoshi: One question, why are you two getting along so well?

Krad: Remember the pot of lava?

Satoshi: Oh.

KSW: Hi guys! Daisuke and I are done!

Satoshi: Good, let's go.

Daisuke: Kiyumi-chan does not own DN Angel. Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy the story!

The Special Birthday Pt. 5  
(KSW: Shut up! I know it's long!)

Daisuke and Dark were flying for the third time in the day in the endless pinkish-orange sky, but below the fluffy white clouds. Dark started to speak.

"Seriously Dai! You fly so well! And it's only your third time!" The purple head praised his tamer. Daisuke blushed.

"Well, I guess I'm just a natural," The redhead replied. Dark said back," Damn right you're a natural! OR…you've been watching me do it all the time." The kaito smirked.

Daisuke laughed and soared along the warm winds. Dark then decided to ask," So, where are we going, captain?"

"To the Harada house!" Daisuke exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh? How's Risa and Riku then?" Dark wondered, catching and updraft and gainig a little altitude.

"Riku-chan's fine," Daisuke started, but his eyes went from bright to worried. "Risa'a not doing so well though. Riku-chan said that she can hear Risa-chan crying herself to bed every night since you left. When she's in public though, she acts like her normal, energetic self. She keeps on telling us that she's fine, but Riku-chan and I can see that she's suffering,"

Dark looked a a little sad," Tough girl." He did a flip," Maybe I can brighen the mood, ne, Daisuke?" The kaito smirked," I'll kiss them better."

Daisuke turned bright red," Dark! You should know that I'm dating Riku-chan!" The redhead huffed in annoyance.

"Eh, you're still going out with Riku? I thought she would break up with you because I was gone," Dark teased.

Daisuke yelled angrily," DARK!" He speeded toward Katio Dark.

The kaito laughed and glided away from the steaming redhead. The pair proceeded to fly to the Harada household.

…

Satoshi had managed to transport himself to the backyard to the Niwa residence, but he fell for at least 10 feet and landed ever so sloppily face first.

"Itetetete! I really need to fix this artwork," the blunette mumbled to himself while running into the house. Thankfully the door was being opened by the motion sensor or else Satoshi would have crashed through the glass door, which would not be very pretty.

Emiko had gotten back from her dessert shopping with the two servants of the house, Towa and Argentine, who were holding what seemed to be mountain of food.

Of course Emiko had to let them be tortured and only held her purse and an ice cream cone. (KSW: Mmmm! I love chocolate with hot caramel sauce! Daisuke: I like strawberry with cherry sauce on it!)

"What happened to you, Satoshi?" Emiko asked," You looked like you were pushed around a bit."

"Kokuyoku's back," Satoshi said breathlessly, and then he fainted.

The artwork he used, the 'Fateful Prayer' transports the user to the place that he/she is thinking about, but in exchange, it takes away some of their magical energy. (KSW: I made it up, deal with it.)

Everyone in the house gasped.

Well, except for Satoshi. He was sprawled on the ground unconscious.

And of course everyone ignored him and went to put the food away so they could do some research.

What could Satoshi do to help?

Well, he could quietly stay unconscious and not be a bother to the people around him.

Yes! That's what he would do. Brilliant idea! (Satoshi: What did I do? KSW: Hey, this is for the entertainment of the **readers**, not me.)

"How is this possible?" Emiko cried," The Kokuyoku was sealed a year ago!"

"Something must have occurred in the artwork to unseal it again," Argentine said in his usual monotone. Yeah Argentine, everyone DOESN'T think that YOU'RE emo. (Argentine: What did I do to deserve that? KSW: Ask Satoshi. At the end of the chapter.)

"Um, guys? We forgot about Master Satoshi!" Towa said.

Finally! Someone notices him!

"Oh," Emiko and Argentine said at the same time," You take care of him then, Towa"." Emiko said, "Argentine, come with me. " The blonde headed butler nodded and walked swiftly after the brunette.

An anime anger mark appeared on Towa's forehead before sighing, "I wish Master Kosuke and Master Daiki were here to help me…" She picked up the blunette by the shoulders and dragged him to Daisuke's room.

Daisuke's room always had all the medical supplies.

Kosuke and Daiki were traveling around the world, looking for more artworks to seal. (Dark: There's MORE? KSW: Yes, Dark. There's more.)

The artwork had managed to drag Satoshi up a flight of stairs to Daisuke's room and laid him on the bed.

The blunette's breathing was labored and he was sweating profusely, but it ended after a minute or so.

_Another nightmare_. Towa thought as she gently stroked Satoshi's hair. She placed a blanket over his trembling body. _He looks worse than the last time he used that artwork._

It was true, the first time Satoshi used the artwork, (KSW: Trying to get away from rabid fan girls! Don't worry! He was alone in the boys' restroom!) he had still fainted, but he only for about five minutes before waking up only slightly fatigued.

It was already over half an hour.

Towa sighed and bent over to Satoshi, seeing the expressionless face and slapped him. Hard.

Satoshi shot up, but them he fell over," Nani?" he asked, fatigue wracking his body.

"Well, I needed to wake you up somehow, ne?" Towa teased and gave him a glass of water she had fetched earlier.

…

Daisuke was knocking the door of the Harada house, blushing vigorously.

Dark was hiding behind the bushes, waiting for the door to open. (KSW: OK...)

The door finally opened to reveal a certain long haired brunette…

"Risa-chan!" Daisuke exclaimed," How nice to see you here!"

Risa giggled. "Nice to see you too, Daisuke-kun!" She eyed Daisuke's head, "Ne, Daisuke-kun, why is Wiz on your head?" Risa asked.

The redhead had not noticed that Wiz had transformed back into his furry little from and was perching on his head. He reached up and scratched Wiz's head, "Ne, Wiz, when did you get up there?" Daisuke teased.

Wiz kyuued happily, and jumped into Risa's arms, surprising the young Harada. She got over her shock relatively quickly and giggled, petting Wiz's ears, like she always did.

"Come on in Daisuke-kun! I'll get Riku for you!" Risa said and smiled a sunny smile. She walked into the house with Wiz still in her arms, Daisuke following soon after.

"Make yourself at home!" Risa said and ran up the stairs.

"Arigato, Risa-chan!" Daisuke yelled after Risa, she nodded and disappeared into the next floor.

Daisuke seated himself on a rather soft white leather couch, and then Dark decided to peep his purple head through the cherry wood front door.

"Oi! Dai! Do I have to stay out here all day?" He asked, exasperation in his voice.

"Urusai! You can stay out there for a few minutes, can't you, Phantom Thief?" Daisuke mocked.

Dark pouted," Fine, you can stay in the luxurious treatment while I brave this unbearable heat!" The kaito said dramatically, and he disappeared back outside. The redhead sighed, shaking his head. _Same as ever._ He thought.

Risa then decided to come downstairs with a grumpy Riku, who immediately perked up when she saw Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun!" She yelled and jump-hugged her boyfriend. Daisuke blushed a shade of rose and hugged back. Risa was laughing, with Wiz still comfortable in the Harada's caring arms.

"Happy birthday, Daisuke-kun!" The short haired copper head said, stars in her eyes. Daisuke laughed, "You remembered!"

Riku got out of the hug, crossed her arms, and pouted," How could I forget my boyfriend's birthday? How, Daisuke-kun?" the copper head faked hurt, but then she smiled again and said, "Come on! Risa and I have presents for you!"

Daisuke was still on the couch and stood up, dusting himself off," Okay! What is it?" Riku laughed, and ran into the kitchen, saying," Wait and see!" Risa walked after her older sister.

She whispered into a ruby-eyed rabbit's ear, Wiz kyuued, and jumped out of Risa's arms and jumped over to Daisuke. The redhead laughed and picked Wiz up, putting the rabbit on his shoulder.

…

The Harada twins returned shortly after, each holding a wrapped box. Riku walked up to Daisuke first, holding out a small box with shiny red wrapping." Here ya go!" She chirped. The redhead thanked the copper head and took the box, carefully took off the wrapping paper so it wouldn't rip, and opened the box.

He 'ahhed' in admiration I what was in the small, white box. It was a white gold necklace with a translucent ruby wing as a charm. It looked so real, you would think it would flap, but it didn't.

"Sugoi, Riku-chan! This is amazing!" Daisuke's face lit up, but then turned serious," How much did this cost?" The copper head laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head," Only about twenty-five-thousand…" She said quietly, blushing a light shape of pink.

Daisuke stared at her," Twenty…five…thousand…?" He asked, switching his gaze from Riku to the extremely expensive small gift. (KSW: It is to me, you rich people! *pouts* Satoshi: *sighs* My kami…)

Risa and Dark face palmed themselves. Wiz fainted. Riku looked embarrassed. Daisuke looked shocked.

The world blew up.

Okay, not literally.

But still.

Haha.

Daisuke stared at Riku for about half a minute without blinking before saying," Riku, seriously! Twenty-five-thousand! This is way too expensive, even for you!" He yelled, obvious anger on his face. "De-demo..." Riku stuttered," It didn't cost ALL that much…" The redhead's eye twitched," To YOU, but to ME…it's a fortune!" "Go-gomen…"The copper head apologized.

Daisuke sighed, and then smiled," Riku, I know you love me, but I don't need the expensive stuff okay?" Riku nodded. He looked at the necklace," Well, you can't reverse time, can you?" And he put the necklace around his neck. (Dark: Yes you can. KSW: Urusai, Dark)

The necklace started to glow slightly with a warm, reddish hue. Everyone gasped.

Well, except for Wiz, he could only 'kyuu'. So 'kyuu' he did!

Then the glow went away as quickly as it came. The group took on confused look. _What just happened?_ They all thought._ That was WEIRD!_

…

A girl and boy exited form a taxi on front of a very familiar house.

"This is the place?" The boy asked, his short raven black hair flying from the strong wind.

"Yep, this is the address," The girl replied," Don't worry Kai, I'm not going to send us to some murderer's house!"

The so called 'Kai' laughed at his teasing older sister and pushed her playfully, asking," What's with you and murderers, Kiyumi-chan? You have one as a friend?"

'Kiyumi' pretended to looked shocked as she took out the luggage bags in the trunk," How DARE you accuse me to be associated with such things! I shall have the police on you for such fairytales!" She said in a false British accent. The both laughed at her voice.

"Wow! Best one yet, Kiyumi-chan!" Kai chirped," How do you do it?" Kiyumi stopped and posed dramatically, and then said," Simple. The orphanage T.V!"

The laughed happily at the answer, but sadness was clearly in both pairs of crystal blue eyes. Then, the wind started to blow strongly and was lifting many cherry blossom petals into the air, sending the white and pink petals into a storm of flying flowers. (KSW: Yep, it's spring!)

Then, the strong wind blew off Kiyumi's white bow, undoing her waist length black hair, the sky blue tips flying in the wind. The wing was taking it toward the ocean cliff.

"Aa! That's my favorite bow! Come back!" Kiyumi yelled frantically, running swiftly after the bow, the wind pushing her faster and faster.

Her brother ran after her shouting," Kiyumi-chan, wait! There's a cliff there! You'll fall off!" Suddenly, something flickered on Kai and Kiyumi's back.

Kai's was midnight blue while Kiyumi's was sky blue. The lights spread out, making it appear like transparent wings, because it was.

Kai didn't even know what he was doing; he ran faster and flapped the transparent midnight blue wings, speeding to save his twin sister.

At that time, Kiyumi jumped also, taking the pure white bow out of the wind and into her hands. Her almost invisible sky blue wings wrapped protectively around her small body.

Then, out of nowhere, a gold flash from the west blurred toward Kiyumi, catching her and dropping her onto the black pavement. The golden flash slowed and landed on the pavement also, making it more distinguishable.

It was a man, waist length blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. A gold and white robe (KSW: I really don't know what it is!) around his six foot tall frame. His eyes looked like a cat's, and they were a molten gold in iris color.

But what were most amazing were the white wings trailing behind his back. They were huge.

For some reason, Kiyumi and Kai's wings flickered again and disappeared as quickly as they came.

"Well," Krad started, a mysterious glint in his feline eyes," What do were have here."

…

KSW and Daisuke: My kami! That took FOREVER!

KSW: * Key board appears, KSW types. Two glasses of iced tea suddenly appear in front of Daisuke and KSW*

Daisuke:*takes glass* Arigato, Kiyumi-chan! *drinks eagerly*

Kiyumi: What, me? I didn't do anything.

Daisuke: Aa! Gomen, Kiyumi-chan! Does that mean that I have to call KSW author again?

KSW: Guess so. Anyway, I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner! Writer's block is trying to take over my brain! Nooo! So I typed twice what I usually type, is that okay?

Kai: Yeah! It is!

Krad: Where's Satoshi and Argentine?

Towa: Discussing stuff in another room.

Krad: Aa.

KSW: I would like to give my special thanks to Elyki-chan, KaitoDark1, and Fate12343 for giving valuable ideas for my story. I'm sorry I didn't use them in this chapter, but they will defiantly use all them in one or two of the future chapters.

Daisuke: If you want, you could put ideas in your reviews or PMs to the author.

Kiyumi: Notice how we all want you all to review on this story. We accept anonymous reviews too.

Kai: Review or Kiyumi and I will die in the next chapter.

Dark: You never know…it might happen…Author is running out of ideas…

Everyone: Ja ne'!


	6. Chapter 6

Kiyumi: Hello!

Daisuke: Um, Kiyumi-chan, where's the author?

Kai: She'll be a little late, that's what she said to me.

Dark: Aa, okay.

Krad: What are we going to do before she gets here?

Dark: I have an idea…

-10 minutes later-

KSW: Hi guy, sorry I wa- *Sees that her room has been painted black and white and trashed* OMG! What did you do to my fan fiction room?

Daisuke, Satoshi, Towa, and Argentine: I had no part in this.

KSW: Why didn't you stop this?

Daisuke: Because Dark said that he would take Riku and Risa away and send them to Canada!

Satoshi: I don't want them to leave…

KSW: *sighs* I see… Where are they now?

Argentine: In the next room to the left.

KSW: *Uses keyboard to teleport to the next room * What the hell is wrong with you guys? You wrecked my fan fiction room!

Dark and Krad: Run away… *flies away*

KSW: Come back here! *sky blue wings appear on KSW's back and flies after the Kokuyoku*

Daisuke: *anime sweat drops* E-eto….On with the story!

Argentine: KSW does not own DN Angel **OR** FMA, okay? Ja ne.

**The Twin Wings Power…Pt.1**

(KSW: Ha! New title, but same day! Take that!)

Kiyumi and Kai stared at the strange winged blondie, backing away ever so slowly.

Krad laughed in his low voice, then looked down and said," Well, aren't you two scared."

Kiyumi had finally managed to back up to her twin and whispered in his ear," When I say something totally random, we run, okay?" Kai nodded and held hands with Kiyumi.

Krad chuckled and began to walk toward the twins. That only made Kiyumi and Kai back away at a faster pace.

Then Kiyumi suddenly yelled," Full Metal Alchemist, YEAH!" Krad was temporarily shocked at this, so Kiyumi and Kai took this as a chance to run away and then speeded away as fast as their legs would go.

That is really fast. Trust me. It is.

"Kuso with the girl and her randomness," Krad muttered. He looked down and saw that he was in completely different attire; Edward Elric's to be exact. (KSW: Teehee. Gomen, I couldn't help myself!)

There was a note taped to his arm. Krad snatched it up and read the words.

On the paper read:

_I'm sorry, but you look so much like Edward Elric that I couldn't resist!_

_See ya later shortie!_

_-K._

-in another world-

Edward Elric sneezed, waking up Alphonse Elric, making the armor accidentally smack the short blondie in the face. That's gotta hurt… (KSW: *laughs*)

-back in DN Angel world...;D-

Krad's eye twitched. He then proceeded to yell, ""WHO DID YOU SAY WAS A MICROSCOPIC SHORT BEAN THAT DOESNT SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES?" He then wondered, _How the hell did she catch me off guard?_

Kai and Kiyumi were behind a building very far away, hearing the rant very faintly with their sensitive ears and dying of laughter.

"That. Was. Friggin'. PRICELESS!" Kiyumi managed to say between the endless laughter coming from her mouth.

"I. Second. That," Kai said, and then he bursted into another fit of laughter.

...

Satoshi had managed to recover somewhat thanks to Towa's miracle tea. It even tasted good this time. Towa's cooking skills had greatly improved thanks to Emiko's **training**. (KSW: *cough* torture*coughs and runs away* Emiko: *runs after KSW* KSW: Kusoooooo…)

"I did not expect that to happen," Satoshi said, putting a hand to his face," Guess I'll be going now…" Then Towa turned into her bird form and started pecking the blunette, tickling him the process.

"You are not going to walk away in this condition! Do you hear me?" the artwork said between pecks.

Satoshi was trying very hard not to laugh and said," Okay, wakata, I won't. I'll work on the 'Fateful Prayer'." Towa huffed and turned back into her human form," You better!" She said as a last remark and went back downstairs to clean the house.

Satoshi took the statue out of his pocket, eyeing it curiously. "Well, I'm going to perfect you and you're going to be a great artwork, okay?" the blunette asked the artwork.

Satoshi was the only one who could listen to the artworks of the Hikaris.

Well, except for Krad.

But no way in HELL would Satoshi go to him for help!

(Satoshi: You're right. Krad: *cries* KSW and Daisuke: *laughs*)

He heard the artwork agree eagerly and Satoshi got his sculpting and painting tools and began to improve the 'Fateful Prayer'.

…

Everyone around the Harada residence stared at the necklace, but after about 10 minutes and no activity coming from the decoration, they stopped staring and Daisuke asked," Ne, Risa, Riku, do you want to come to my house for dinner and cake?"

"Sure!" Riku said while Risa looked surprised," Matte, matte, matte! I didn't give you my present yet!" Daisuke smiled," You can give it to me at my house, but I have a present for YOU, Risa-chan." Risa took on a confused look," Demo, Daisuke-kun, why do I get one now? It's not even my birthday!"

The redhead scratched the back of his head sheepishly," Well, this just came in today…so here you go!" He gestured toward the door. A man walked through it right on cue. Riku and Risa's eyes widened, and Risa started to cry. Dark walked over and hugged her stroking her chocolate colored hair. "I'm so sorry, Risa. I'm so sorry." Dark said, sadness clearly in his voice. "Dark-san! Dark-san!" Risa cried and hugged him tighter.

Riku's jaw was hanging and she was utterly speechless, but she asked Daisuke," What the hell, Daisuke! How did this even happen?" Daisuke replied," Me and my paintings…" Riku sighed," You family is really weird, you know that?" Daisuke laughed cheerily," Yep, that's us, the weird family."

Riku waved it off and then angrily walked toward Dark and a sleeping Risa. (Daisuke: Sleeping? Why?) The kaito didn't even notice the copper head until it was too late.

Wiz kyuued a warning, but Dark couldn't hear it. She uppercutted him in the chin with her right leg. There was so much force in it; he fell over unconscious, like Risa.

But Risa had a sleeping spell cast on her while Dark was knocked out cold.

"That," Riku said, anger clear in her voice," was for putting Risa in depression for a year." She huffed," Cocky bastard." The copper head picked up her twin and held her in a piggy-back motion.

She nudged her head toward the unconscious Dark," Daisuke-kun, can you carry him to your house? I can't carry two people, AND" She dramatically paused," I REALLY don't want to carry a pervert like him."

Daisuke smiled and replied," Hai, Riku-san! Your wish is my command!" He saluted toward Riku and walked over to pick the purple head up.

Riku laughed. He always managed to put a smile in her face. The redhead had managed to pick up the still-taller-than-him kaito, and held him in a fashion similar to Riku.

As they walked out of the mansion, Riku asked a question that was buzzing around her mind," Daisuke? How is Dark even here? Why does he look so much shorter? He looks almost 14-15ish."

Riku had been studying in the medical field so she could take care of the people who were close to her, and she had learned quite a lot in that year. This was mostly contributed to what seemed to be her parents' endless supply of money, which were again, on a meeting trip. (KSW: Why can't I be rich? *cries*)

Daisuke sighed," Long story, Riku-san, long story."

…

KSW: *sulking*

Daisuke: Dark, Krad, you're horrible.

Dark: Hey! I didn't know I would do something so bad that she wouldn't even say anything in the first comment!

Risa: Well, you did, you bakas.

Dark: I thought you loved me! D:

Kiyumi: She doesn't anymore.

Krad: I feel bad now…

Towa: You should!

Satoshi: You really are fools.

Argentine: I agree with Master Satoshi.

KSW: I can hear you, you know.

Riku: Ah! Gomen!

KSW:*sighs* It's okay…Sorry I updated late guys…

Daisuke: It's okay! It's okay!

KSW: Arigato, Daisuke-san. *hugs Daisuke* Who wants to celebrate a late birthday?

Satoshi: Who's?

KSW: Mine, why do you think I was late? I was making an ice cream cake for us to share. *shows a large ice cream cake to everyone*

Dark: Oh...That's why…Gomen…

Kai: Told ya there was a reason!

KSW: Hey! *smiles* I'm not going to be emo all day! Who wants to share this cake with me?

All except KSW: ME!

KSW: *walks away while everyone else eats* While they get that cake, I get this cake! *shows a small ice cream cake* Guess what I got for my birthday…A LAPTOP! With INTERNET! I'm SO HAPPY! Anywho, I thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it! The Ed rant from Krad was an idea contributed by KaitoDark1, so thank her for this chapter! Keep reviewing and sending in ideas! I love you all! No, not in that way, you perverts! Ja ne! *waves good-bye*


	7. Chapter 7

KSW: Konichiwa!

Satoshi: How do you keep on coming up with Japanese words to say? Your first language seems to English as I can clearly see.

KSW: Three words for ya. English. Subbed. Episodes.

Kiyumi: Sugoi!

Satoshi: *faceplam* She's that addicted…

KSW: *Smacks Satoshi over the top of his head* What was that? Well, EXCUSE ME for liking anime!

Satoshi: *unconscious*

Kai: You know, the only person that's been here for the whole story and was not injured was Daisuke.

Daisuke: He's right! I wonder why…

KSW: You haven't gotten on my nerves. YET.

Daisuke: I'm going to take that as a warning…

Kiyumi: You should.

KSW: Anyway! Here's the next chapter! I don't own DN Angel! I still don't get why we have to set a disclaimer when this is a FANFICTION…..

Dark: I wonder that too…

**The Twin Wings Power…Pt. 2**

Kiyumi and Kai were walking back toward the house they were at before when they knew the crazy blonde man was gone. They sighed. Being 11 was hard. Especially when a crazy blonde man comes after you and your raven black heads.

"Ne, Kiyumi-chan, why do you think that man came after us?" Kai asked, his hands behind his head. Kiyumi shrugged," I dunno. He seemed to be noticing something on our backs," She said, straining her head to see her back. Kai did the same. Nothing was there.

The twins didn't even see their translucent wings when they came out and left when they met Krad. They continued to walk when Kiyumi muttered," Strange…" "What's strange onii-chan?" Kai asked. "When I was running after my bow, I DID feel something weird on my back, but it went away after the crazy blonde man came," The midnight blue head replied.

When Kiyumi and Kai were born, Kiyumi had black hair with a blue tint, while Kai also had black hair, but with a brown tint instead.

Kai had a thoughtful look on his face," Now that you mention it, I did too. It felt like a weird pulsing power." "Yeah," Kiyumi agreed, she then smirked," Race ya to the house!" Kiyumi yelled and took off like a rocket. Kai began running after her," HEY! NO FAIR!" he yelled and speeded after his twin. Kiyumi laughed and ran away from her fuming brother.

...

Daisuke and Riku were chatting the whole way while carrying Dark and Risa back to the Niwa house when they saw to figures sitting on the front steps of the mentioned house. They seemed to be a boy and girl both with raven black hair, but the girl had her hair in a very long ponytail with a sky blue tip.

The boy had his in a very short, spiky fashion. Both were wearing blue polo shirts and jean shorts. They seemed to be chatting and there were two black suitcases at their feet. The redhead and copper head looked at each other, and started to jog toward the pair.

The boy and girl saw Riku and Daisuke, stood up, and waved. The lovers finally got to the front steps and Daisuke asked," Hello, what are you two doing here?" Kiyumi smiled," Konichiwa, My name is Kiyumi and I was supposed to meet someone by the name of Emiko here with my younger brother, Kai." Daisuke laid Dark down and said," Emiko? That's my mom."

Kai looked surprised, but then smiled," That means you're Daisuke!" The redhead nodded," Yeah…so…?" Kai' smiled wider," Nee-chan!" He jumped-hugged Daisuke, who in turn caught him and gingerly hugged him back," Nee…chan?" he asked.

Kiyumi smiled," Emiko adopted us, didn't you know?" Riku dropped Risa, who still slept even after the fall. "What?" Kiyumi took on a puzzled look," You didn't know? Really? I thought she would have told you! She was always talking about you guys when she visited us. Gomen! I didn't know!" The midnight head bowed several times.

Daisuke waved his hands frantically," It's okay! Daijobu! My mom always does this stuff to me! I never thought she would keep something to herself as big as child adoption, though!" Kiyumi sighed," Arigato. I never thought I would live it down if you were mad at me and Kai."

Kai was currently unconscious thanks to Daisuke. Kiyumi seemed to not notice Dark and brought the suitcases into the now open front door. Daisuke brought Risa and Dark in even with Riku protesting.

The redhead said that he shouldn't strain his girlfriend and Riku turned into a tomato. The redheaded teen took the two unconscious people upstairs, while Kiyumi went to go get her brother.

When Daisuke got to his room, he saw Satoshi in his bed with Towa on a nearby chair. The two turned to see Daisuke's blushing face rocket away," GOMEN!" He yelled. Towa and Satoshi exchanged puzzled looks and then shrugged their shoulders.

Daisuke brought the two back downstairs and laid them on the couch. Riku came to tend Risa and completely ignored Dark. Her medical knowledge managed to put Risa in a half-conscious state and she mumbled some words," I saw grandmother with Dark…" she never noticed the warm, salty tears run down her pale face.

Daisuke comforted the chocolate head while the copper head went to the kitchen to make medical tea, smartly turning off the traps before getting the ingredients. She filled the kettle with water and put it on the already burning stove.

Kiyumi has managed to wake up her brother by slapping him hard on the cheek and he whined about how much it hurt. She scolded him, saying that he was a man and should be able to take a slap. Kai mumbled about not knowing her own strength and went over to his suitcase. He opened it and took out what appeared to be paper and pencils and went down to the table, set the stuff on the table, kneeled down, and began to draw.

Riku had finished the tea and made Risa take the tea. The chocolate head seemed to perk up and drank the rest of the tea. "It's…caramel…" She said ever so slowly. Riku smiled," Yeah, secret recipe. I'll teach you it later if you want." The twins smiled even wider.

Daisuke decided to leave then to their moment and went to go watch Kai draw and was amazed at his art. _What skill._ He thought and then noticed that Kiyumi was on the same table drawing as well.

He looked at the drawing and was dumbstruck at the drawing. It was Kai, and on his back were a pair of almost invisible wings. Kai's was his sister, also with the same translucent wings. Both looked so real, it almost looked like they would laugh. _It's a pair..._ Daisuke thought as he stared at the drawings.

_I want wings. _Both Kiyumi and Kai thought at the same time, and while no one noticed, the translucent wings once again spread their feathers on Kiyumi and Kai's backs.

…

KSW: Done!

Satoshi: One day late…

Kiyumi: She's still posting.

Kai: Yeah!

Satoshi: Ok! Gomen…

KSW: Aa, daijobu.

Krad: I didn't appear in this chapter.

Dark: Yeah, you did. You were the crazy blonde man in Kiyumi and Kai's thoughts.

Krad: Yeah, I REALLY like being called a crazy blonde man…

Riku: You did have wings.

Risa: And were walking toward them with a weird face on.

Argentine: You looked like you want to...*shudders*...do something to them.

Krad: *sigh*

KSW: Gomen, Krad-san! Anyway review please!

All: Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

KSW: Next chapter is here!

Kiyumi and Kai: Yay!

Daisuke: Alright!

Satoshi: OK…

Krad and Dark: *sigh*

KSW: *smacks Satoshi, Dark, and Krad* SO MEAN!

Satoshi: I'M SORRY!

Krad: Gomen…

Dark: Sheesh girl! What's your problem?

KSW: If you don't like it, GO AWAY!

Dark: Who's going to replace me, huh?

KSW: This guy! *Pulls Sasuke from another room*

Sasuke: What the hell?

Dark: HOW COULD YOU? *goes into emo corner*

KSW: Eheheh…I was lying you know…Anyway! I don't own DN Angel and ENJOY the story!

Sasuke: Can I leave?

KSW: At the end of the chapter, OK?

Sasuke: Fine…

The Twins' Confusion

(KSW: Same day. Deal with it you pansies. I don't like writing so much for one chapter. Patience people, patience…)

Satoshi and Towa had finally come down to join the new group and enjoyed Riku's caramel tea. Towa was shocked of how someone could get the sweet taste to blend so well with the somewhat bitter tea leaves.

Riku shrugged and said that it was no big deal. Kiyumi and Kai had finally finished their now fully colored pictures and started to bring then back to their bags when Daisuke stepped in front of their path.

"What do you need, Daisuke-kun?" Kiyumi asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion. Kai looked the same, but in a more annoyed way. Daisuke replied," You two, how can I say this? You have a strange magical presence." Kai scoffed," Magic? Really? Magic's not real!"

Daisuke was somewhat shocked at the raven head. He never thought her could be so rude!

_Wiz,_ Daisuke called in his thoughts, _Come here please._ In a heartbeat the rabbit was on his shoulder. "Wiz," Daisuke said aloud," Wings please." Wiz kyuued worryingly, but when he saw his second master's stern face, he immediately turned into ruby red wings.

Kiyumi gasped and took a step backwards," No, there's another one of you…" She then took on an expression of anger," You tried to hurt Kai-kun and me!"

Daisuke took in this new information," Kiyumi-chan, Kai-kun, what did the person look like, the person that attacked you?" Kai eyes had taken a weird color of stormy blue," How couldn't you know? That crazy blonde man with wings, that's who!"

"Krad?" Daisuke's eyes widened," He's certainly the last person I want to be friends with." The twins looked confused.

"Um, well, he's kinda like a person that's out to kill me and my family."

Kiyumi immediately kneeled down on the ground and started bowing like mad," I'm SO SORRY! I didn't know! Forgive me and my idiotic brother!" "Yeah!" Kai agreed,"…Wait…WHAT?"

Daisuke laughed," It's okay, Daijobu." Kiyumi stood up and got a thoughtful look on his face," You know, I'm having a weird sense of déjà vu right about now."

"Me too," The redhead agreed," Let's go back to the room, I have a lot of explaining to do." The twins nodded and followed the redheaded teen back to the living room. Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep; Risa resting her head on Riku's shoulder; that was in turn resting on her head on Risa's cranium.

Oh great, I sound like a nerd now.

Don't mind me, just read the story…

Satoshi was laying down on the couch with a pillow under his head and a creamy ivory-colored blanket over him. Towa seemed to have walked off somewhere to go do something.

The two conscious people sat down on the couch next to Daisuke and the redhead began to explain to the twins about his past.

But where was the infamous Phantom Thief?

Now I sound like a fangirl, just great…

No chit chat now, on with the story…

…

Dark had managed to slip out of the Niwa house and flew out into Azumano's skies; using his own wings for once. He did 360s, flips, dives, etc.

_Ah, it feels nice to just fly._ He looked down toward the small city. _Too bad they can't see me in all of my awesomeness. Stupid invisibility spell! _Dark thought to himself, but he knew that he had to put up the spell or else he would probably have the entire city chasing him, which would not be cool. Yet.

_What should I be doing here anymore?_ The purple head thought. All the artworks were sealed, other than Krad, Argentine, Towa, and himself. _I could always go and seal Krad,_ he thought, _but then I would leave also. What to do…What to do…_ His eyes lit up deviously. _Time to meet__ that girl. She seems nice._

Dark chuckled at his thoughts, and he made a beeline back to Daisuke's house.

…

Krad was on the ground walking around.

And why could he walk around without anyone noticing who he was?

A disguising spell of course!

If anyone looked at him now, they would see a 14 year old boy with short, spiky blonde hair, faded jeans, and a white tee-shirt with a golden cross symbol. The shoes would be regular white sneakers.

On his stroll, Krad had noticed some things:

He was in 14 year old version of himself.

His magic was somewhat weaker.

He had been gone for a year.

The girl would pay for changing his clothes into different attire.

Those two kids he had met earlier were very special.

The magic he had felt coming from them: it was astounding! It wasn't even at full power! And those wings on their backs; why were they translucent? Krad couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Dormant magic was hard to predict, even for him.

Perhaps he should take a visit?

It seemed Satoshi-sama had seemed to have gotten a little softer around the edges. He smirked. Makes the job easier. He could wipe out the Niwas so much faster and have Satoshi-sama all to himself. Oh, the punishment he would give him for even contacting that scum- He laughed- would be enjoyable.

…

A girl sighed, lying back on her chair.

"Why do I always update late?" She asked the air.

The air decided to be rude and not answer her.

"Mean air. You never reply," The girl said angrily.

She sighed again and stood upright, a look of determination etched on her face.

"Well, got to keep this going! It's for the fans!"

She punched the air, laughed, got back on her laptop, and began to type the next chapter.

…

KSW: Haha! Did you guess what the last segment was?

Riku: What?

KSW: It was something that really happened when I was typing this. Hahaha!

Kiyumi: That sound like something I would do!

KSW: Well, you are based off me…

Kai: Who am I based off then?

KSW: Eylki, you remember? The guy that always gives me ideas!

Kai: OOOHHHH.

Risa: Where are the others?

KSW: They went on an DN Angel original characters boys' night out.

Kai: I feel left out…

KSW: Cheer up! Hang out with Sasuke!

Sasuke: I'm wondering why I'm still here…

KSW: Come on! Hang out with Kai! He's nice.

Sasuke: Sure. As long as I get out of here. I'm supposed to be in your Naruto fanfiction anyway.

Kai: Can I come?

Sasuke: Fine, let's go. *Kai and Sasuke walk out of the room*

KSW: Does he not like me? Am I not likeable?

Towa: Nonsense! You're completely likeable!

Risa, Riku, and Kiyumi: Yeah!

KSW: Arigato, minna.

_**IMPORTANT SPEECH TIME**_.

Kay readers, I have something to ask of you. Why are you not reviewing?

I accept all reviews, flames or compliments alike. Even though I get about 350 hits a month, I only have 21 reviews as of now!

You guys have arms and a keyboard, right?

SO GO DAMN REVIEW FOR KAMI'S SAKE!

Why are you guys so quiet? I don't care if you think your review sucks, it's heaven for me just to have someone commenting on my work.

Reviews from non-users are accepted too, ya know! I'm not that cruel to you people, am I?

All I want you to do is click the review option and voice your opinion while I type for you guys.

I want to get at least 100 reviews before finishing this story.

It's not too much to ask for, is it?

It's just a small wish from a 12 year old, can you fulfill it?

Riku: LISTEN TO HER!

Risa: SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S SAYING!

Kiyumi: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I WILL GET A HOMICIDAL KRAD ON YOU!

Towa: COME ON READERS! JUST FUFILL A SMALL WISH, WILL YOU?

KSW: Hey! Guys! You're scaring them! You don't need to do so much for me! *sigh* Anyway, see ya next time! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

KSW: Whoa.

Kai: What?

KSW: I never thought I'd get this far in writing.

Kiyumi: I know! You typed SO much!

KSW: Happy dance time! *all people do the happy dance*

Kiyumi: Are all the original characters on vacation now? I miss them…

KSW: Ne, ne, well see then soon, OK?

Kiyumi: Hai.

Kai: Let's get to the story!

All: HAI!

KSW: OK! I don't DN Angel except for my awesome OCs and plot! Enjoy the story!

Awesome Rooms!

(KSW: Same day! I don't know how to end it... *Sees the angry fans faces* DON'T KILL ME! *runs away*)

Daisuke had just finished explaining to them about his 'special' past. The twins sat with their eyes widened, shocked. Daisuke sighed," I know," he said," It was a lot to take in, I wouldn't believe it either." He absent mindedly stroked Wiz, who had transformed a long time ago and fallen asleep soundly on the redhead's lap.

Kai was the first one out of the trance. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Gomen! I'm sorry for saying magic wasn't real. I was just stressed from the Krad attack," the raven head apologized. "That's okay," Daisuke replied," I would do that too in your situation." He looked at the still-shocked girl," When is Kiyumi going to come back to us?"

Kai laughed," Wait just one minute." The raven head stood up and poked Kiyumi in the forehead. Her eyes immediately shone and she held her forehead," Where is the Uchiha?" Kai laughed," Not here, still in anime world." An anime anger mark appeared on the midnight head. She smacked her brother on the top of his head. The force was so strong, that her brother fell onto the ground clutching his head, which had a newly formed bump on it. He was holding back tears.

"Nee-chan hates me!" He cried. Kiyumi anime fell and Daisuke just looked plain concerned. "Are you alright, Kai-kun?" Kai got those white anime eyes and sweat dropped. Kiyumi got up, heard the redhead, and anime fell again. Daisuke looked confused," What?" He asked innocently. Kiyumi got back up and laughed. "Kai was just joking, Daisuke-kun."

The redhead anime fell. He got up and laughed nervously. Soon, Kiyumi started laughing again. Kai join in shortly after, the twins' voices complimenting each other perfectly. Daisuke then laughed along with them, genuinely this time.

They were interrupted with a voice. "Why are you guys so loud? I'm trying to sleep here." A blunette wined. "Oh, Satoshi-kun! You're awake," Daisuke chirped. "Can you walk to bed, or do I have to carry you again?" If you looked very closely, you would see a very faint blush of embarrassment on Satoshi's face. The blunette grumbled and walked back toward his room, closing the door behind him.

Then, Kiyumi and Kai yawned at the same time. They noticed Daisuke staring and blushed a shade of rose. "Gomen, we're really tired." The twins said, synchronizing their voices again. Daisuke started laughing, making Kiyumi and Kai blush to the shade of a ripe tomato. (KSW: What is with you people and tomatos?")

The redhead saw the embarrassment right away and began to frantically wave his hands in a 'no offence' way.

"Gomen! It just that you two synchronize just like Riku-chan and Risa-chan! It's really funny if you look at it the right way!" He rushed in his explanation. Kiyumi and Kai looked at each other, and then back at Daisuke, then they nodded in an 'it's okay' way. Daisuke sighed in relief, and then he started walking back upstairs, motioning for the twins to follow. They followed without a sound.

The redhead suddenly stopped in front of a door across Daisuke's. "I guess these rooms will have to do. I don't know where Kaa-san with let you sleep yet. I hope you like it!" Daisuke ended with one of his signature sunny smiles. He opened to door and gestured for Kiyumi and Kai to enter, which they did!

"SUGOI!" The twins exclaimed at the same time. The room was a brilliant shade of cerulean, like a shade of the daytime skies. There were several clouds painted with utmost care on the walls. There was a white dresser on one wall, a full-sized white sleigh bed with cerulean covers and cloud shaped pillows on it. On another wall was a white dresser with silver flower hand-painted on it. There was every book imaginable on it as far as the twins could see. A few feet away from it, sat a 36 plasma T.V. There was a desk with a similar design next to it.

"I painted it myself," Daisuke chimed in. Kiyumi and Kai looked at the redheaded teen in shock, while Daisuke started to blush in embarrassment.

"There's still another room, you know," The redhead said, trying to divert the attention from him to the door he was pointing to. The twins rushed to the door, Kiyumi opening it and Kai running into the next room. Daisuke laughed in his head at the behavior.

_They act mature, but they're still kids at heart. _Daisuke thought with a thoughtful expression. _They need at least one thing to match their appearances, ne? _The redhead calmly walked into the next room, where the raven twins marveled at the room.

It was a deep midnight blue, matching with Kiyumi's hair. The 9 (KSW: Daisuke still believes that Pluto is still a planet, so do I! I SHUN non-believers! ) planets were painted on different walls, with stars and other space things in between.

There was a gray bunk bed, like Daisuke's, with a desk as the bottom bunk. A gray bookcase sat next to it, gold stars all over it. There was a dresser opposite it. On another wall was a small 3 seat sofa facing a 36 inch plasma television. "I call this room!" Kai said, scrambling up the bed ladder and jumping on the bed. Kiyumi sighed, but smiled. "No problem! I wanted the other room anyway!" She said, and bounded gracefully back into the sky room.

Daisuke laughed, and he strolled out of the room to let the twins enjoy the rooms.

…

A girl with raven black hair was surfing on the internet, happy as a clam.

"Yay! I finally got my laptop back! I hope that my readers aren't all that mad…" She said, wondering about the anxious FFN readers.

"Well, now that this chapter is done, might as well get started on the next one!" She exclaimed and started typing with new vigor.

…

KSW: Yeah, it's only one section, but it's still over 1000 words, so lick it!

Kai: I don't wanna lick it…

Kiyumi: It's a figure of speech you baka.

Kai: OOOHHHH.

KSWS: Anyways, I know it's late, but I have a good reason! My Kaa-san took my laptop away!

Kiyumi: It's TRUE!

Kai: I have a VERY important message. You must review! Author-san goes into this weird emo state when she doesn't get a lot of reviews, so REVIEW!

KSW: *scratches the back of her head sheepishly* A-ano, he's right, but don't go too far with my temporary depression! I just think that people don't like my story!

Kiyumi: What are you talking about? They LOVE 'The Twin Wings' and all of its awesomeness!

KSW: O-okay! Wakata! Anyways, review and chapters might come faster! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

KSW: *sigh*

Kiyumi: What is it, Author-chan?

KSW: I made the first day way too long. If I was reading this, I'd be like 'What the hell! When is there a tomorrow?' Like that.

Kai: It's not your fault that you had so many ideas for the day!

KSW: Yes it is. It's MY mind.

Daisuke: Konichwa, minna!

Dark: We're BACK! I bet you missed me the most.

Kiyumi and KSW: *smacks Dark on the back of his head* You BAKA! I never missed you at all! In fact, it was nice without you around!

Kai: Hi Satoshi-san. Krad-san.

Krad: Hello.

Satoshi: Konichiwa. How's the group?

Kai: It's fine, we still got a chapter done anyway. I'm worried for Dark's head though…

Satoshi: Hmm…Okay then. Oh, and you don't have to worry about Dark, he'll always recover, no matter how much I hate it.

Dark: HEY!

Satoshi: See?

Kiyumi: No one cares, Dark.

Dark: Hmph!

KSW: Anyway, ONWARD TO THE STORY! Hope you like it! R&R for me!

All Together Again…Just Great…

Daisuke and the rest of the crew had finally settled down and went to sleep.

It was around 10:30 when a certain purple head popped into a certain person's room.

He was about to say hi when the girl shot out of her bed and began smacking and punching him in rapid succession.

"What the hell! Why is there a pervert in my room?" Kiyumi yelled as she flipped him.

"ITE!" Dark yelled," I only wanted to say hi!" He stood up, but was flipped again by the fuming midnight head.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She asked," Random strangers are not welcome!" Just then, the door opened to reveal as very tired looking Daisuke.

"Kiyumi-chan, why are you yelling now? It's 10:36…" He looked at Kiyumi, and then he saw Dark on the ground. "Dark! I told you not to sneak up on girls!" He turned to the midnight head," Nice job, you did the right thing."

"Dark? Isn't that the on you said was your alter ego?" Daisuke nodded," Oh, I can see the resemblance."

"The hell?" Dark said as he got back up, but inching away from the midnight head as far as he could go.

Kiyumi then yawned," I think I'm going back to bed," And she walked back into her bed and snuggled up in the covers. Dark gawked at the girl's behavior.

"She beats the hell out of me and then goes back to bed?" He asked disbelievingly.

Daisuke sighed," She's only 11 Dark, and she needs her rest." The redhead then proceeded to push Dark out the door.

"Come on, I want to go to bed too. I'll sleep on the couch," Daisuke said sleepily. Dark didn't say anything and got onto the redhead's bed and dozed off onto a dreamless sleep.

…

Krad entered into Satoshi's old house and let his disguise drop, going back to his regular white coat and whatever else he wore.

_I'll rest for now,_ the hunter thought, _and then I'll go search for them tomorrow. _

He went upstairs to where the blunette's old bed still stood, settled down onto it, and fell asleep.

…

Midnight.

Both houses were completely silent.

But something strange was taking place at this time.

Two people suddenly turned into two lights, one white, and one black.

The lights drifted to Satoshi and Daisuke, who were still sleeping soundly.

The lights then suddenly plunged into the two.

They shot up, screaming in pure agony. "GGWWUUAAAAAHHH!" The sound woke up the entire Niwa house.

Kai rushed into Daisuke's room while Kiyumi ran into Satoshi's room, trying to calm down the tamers. But even with all of their efforts, they kept on screaming like they were dying.

Then the twins noticed something. Daisuke's eyes were switching back and forth from red to gold while Satoshi's eyes were switching back and forth from blue to purple.

Then, Emiko and Argentine in all of their bloodshot-eyed glory appeared right next to Kai. "What happened?" Emiko asked.

"I-I don't know!" Kai replied, "I was just sleeping when I heard Daisuke-san and Satoshi-san start screaming!" She looked at Argentine, who had not said anything the whole time. "Argentine, go help Satoshi," Emiko commanded. Argentine nodded and walked briskly out of the room toward the room downstairs.

Kiyumi was having no luck on her side as well. She tried coaxing, shaking, slapping, everything she could think of, but none of it worked. Then, a guy in butler clothes appeared next to her. "Who are you?" She asked, surprise in her voice. "My name is of no importance as of now," Argentine replied, staring and the blunette's changing eyes," We must focus in the matter at hand now with Master Satoshi."

Kiyumi closed her eyes, relaxed her frantic breathing, and nodded in agreement. "Okay," She said calmly," What do I have to do?" the artwork looked at her again, his face devoid of emotion.

"You must hold my hand, with both hands. I will try to heal him with our magic reserves," He said, holding out his arm. Kiyumi looked surprised, but with all she had already seen, she wasn't shocked as much as she would have been. She nodded one again and held Argentine's hand. A light blue glow shined brightly between the hands as Argentine's eyes widened. "You have a vast amount of power," He said as a white light appeared in his other hand and the artwork put it on Satoshi's head

Satoshi softened his screaming, and his eyes changed back to blue. After a few minutes, he stopped altogether and closed his eyes, going back into his slumber. Kiyumi slumped down, and then full down fell before she was caught by Argentine.

"So…tired…," the midnight head said before closing her eyes, letting sleep take her. Argentine picked her up bridal style, and walked back to her room, putting her in her bed. He was tired himself, but he knew it was nothing compared to the girl.

_I used most of her magic reserves. Of course she would be tired after what she did._ Argentine thought as he went to go check on Daisuke.

His screaming had long since stopped as well, and he saw Emiko come out of the room, Kai piggybacking on her, asleep as well. Towa was walking behind her, looking confused.

She smiled when she saw Argentine, glancing back at the sleeping raven head. "I used up most of his magic reserves." She looked back at him, eyes surprised," I never knew he had so much power though, it's almost equal to Dark's." Argentine nodded," I used the girl's magic as well, and she has a vast amount of power as well, just like the boy."

Emiko took in the information," We need to keep an eye on all of them, okay?" After Towa and Argentine nodded, she went to go put Kai in his room.

Towa sighed and looked at Argentine, who looked to be deep thought. He noticed her gaze and looked at her, wondering why the artwork was looking at her in the first place.

"I'll watch the girl while you watch the boy, okay?" Towa asked. After she saw the blonde nod, she turned into her bird form and flew into Kiyumi's room. Argentine turned into a multicolored lizard and walked into Kai's room, wondering about what happened to Daisuke and Satoshi.

…

KSW: I'm thirsty. *a keyboard appears. KSW types. Water appears in a glass out of nowhere. KSW takes the water and drinks* Ahhh…that tasted good.

Kiyumi: I'm really tired now…

Kai: Me too…

Argentine: It's just an after effect from us using your magic.

Towa: It'll go away after a while. You just need to rest.

KSW: *KSW types. Two beds appear that float in the air. KSW types again. Kiyumi and Kai are suddenly transported onto the beds*

Kiyumi and Kai: Huh?

Daisuke: You need to rest. Sleep.

Kiyumi: Okay…*falls asleep*

Kai: Fine…*falls asleep*

Satoshi: That was surprisingly easy.

KSW: My keyboard is awesome.

Dark: No one cares.

KSW: *KSW types. Dark is suddenly transported to the next room* Better.

Krad: I second that.

KSW: With that aside, I would like to thank you all for reviewing. It makes me feel all nice inside for making something that other people enjoy. I guess you took that message from chapter 8 rather seriously, did you? Keep reviewing guys! I'll give more chapters! Ja ne! *waves*


	11. Chapter 11

KSW: Hello.

Daisuke: Hi, Author-chan.

Satoshi: Hi.

KSW: How're you guys?

Daisuke: Good, how're you?

KSW: I'm fine.

Satoshi: Can we get to the story?

KSW: Fine. Enjoy this chapter! Review please!

What the Hell? Tamers Switching!

The sun was in the sky, shining brightly.

Birds chirped in perfect harmony.

The breeze blew sakura petals around in a silent, yet strangely elegant dance.

Kiyumi sat up in her bed, yawning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and jumped out of bed. The midnight head changed her clothes, went the bathroom to do bathroom stuff, and went to Kai's room. She never noticed the little purple bird that flew after her. (KSW: Towa stayed out of the bathroom you perverts!)

She kneeled down right next to her brother's ear, took a deep breath, and shouted/whispered, "Rise and shine Otouto!" Kai jumped out of bed and glared at Kiyumi. "Nee-chan! You're really mean!" Kai exclaimed. She sighed," Just go do your daily morning chores, okay?" Kiyumi asked, walking out of the room.

Kai huffed, but h did exactly what Kiyumi in the morning, but he never noticed the multicolored lizard that followed him. (KSW: He didn't go to the bathroom either!) The raven head walked downstairs to wake Satoshi and saw Kiyumi walk into Daisuke's room. _Probably going to wake up Daisuke-san too,_ he thought and entered the room.

Kai never really looked at the blunette's room, but now he had some time to look at it. The floor was bamboo and there was a cherry wood desk with a laptop on it and dresser on one wall. There were two doors that Kai assumed led to the closet and bathroom. The walls were a warm gray and had several framed pictures on it. There were sceneries, the Niwa family, and animals. There seemed to be a lot of two animals though.

A raven and a dove.

They always seemed to be popping up in pictures, either alone or with other people.

There was one painting that practically intrigued Kai, though.

It was simple, just a white background. Two boys stood in it. It was Daisuke and Satoshi. Both looked happy; the redhead using his signature smile and the blunette smirking warmly. He wasn't surprised when he saw raven black wings on Daisuke's back and white wings on Satoshi's back. Daisuke's story made stuff a lot more believable.

But it was there again.

The raven and the dove.

The raven was over the redhead while the dove was over the Satoshi. They were frozen in flying, wanting to go into the center of the painting. Kai was amazed at the workmanship of all the painting. They all seemed so real, like a photograph, but they were just paintings as he saw.

The paintings made the room seem fuller, even though it was pretty bare. He was turning around when he heard a "Are you going to do something, or are you just going to stare at my room all day?" Satoshi said in a monotone voice, his legs over the edge of his twin sized bed. Kai jumped for the second time that day and blushed in embarrassment.

"Gomen, Satoshi-san. It's just that these paintings are amazing," the raven head quickly apologized. Satoshi smiled a small smile and stood up, "I'm glad you like them. I put a lot of work into them."

"You're a great artist! You should be professional!" Kai exclaimed. Satoshi shook his head," No, I've had enough of cameras to last me a lifetime. I want to settle down now." Kai nodded, and walked out to let Satoshi do whatever he does. Kai never noticed the Hikari's eyes were a deep violet.

…

Kiyumi walked into Daisuke's room, and finally noticed the presence behind. She turned around to see a small periwinkle colored bird flapping her wings. (KSW: Kiyumi assumed it was a girl. I mean, she's LIGHT purple!)

Kiyumi was surprised, but then she held out her hands for the bird, with Towa gladly landed on. "Hello. How'd you get in here?" Kiyumi asked, petting the bird gently, who chirped cutely at her.

Kiyumi had her cute-animal gear on, "Aww, you're so KAWAII!" Towa had to blush, "Ar-Arigato, Master Kiyumi." The midnight head's eyes widened," A TALKING kawaii bird? "Her eyes brightened, and she hugged the surprised artwork," I'm so lucky! You're probably magic too!" Towa was shocked. She knew that she was magic? Well, less explaining to do later.

"Ye-yes. I'm magic." Towa replied, stuttering. Kiyumi smiled, and set her down on Daisuke's desk, and started to go up the ladder. Kiyumi looked back at Towa, her cerulean eyes positively shining," I'll just wake up Daisuke-san, and then I find out about your powers, okay?" Towa nodded, instantly taking a liking to the 11 year old.

Kiyumi whispered into Daisuke's ear," Daisuke-san, you need to wake up now." The redhead's eyes shot open, but they weren't the warm ruby red she had known to see.

They were gold.

Kiyumi gasped, eyes widening in shock, and then she jumped off the ladder and took a defensive stance.

'Daisuke' sat up, chuckling. He looked at his hands, and looked at Kiyumi, still laughing. "Well…this is rather…interesting," The redhead drawled, cold golden eyes looking sinister. (KSW: I would draw it, but D.N Angel art is SO HARD to draw! *cries* Imagine it people! I can see it!)

Kiyumi could see Daisuke's body, but the presence, she'd never forget it. It was so dark…so evil…

…So…sad.

She knew that this guy had gone through a lot as she heard; getting tortured over and over for something he never did. It was never his fault that he was sealed in a bloodline's DNA. It was entirely the clan's fault. She felt bad for him, but that didn't give him the right to kill people.

"Krad," She said sharply, taking in each and every move of 'Daisuke'. Krad laughed, swung off the rim of the bed, and landed a meter from the midnight head. "You recognize me," He smirked in a very un-Daisuke-like way," This makes things much easier."

Then, Kiyumi did something that no one would expect.

She hugged Krad.

Silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, hugging him tighter," I'm so sorry for what they did to you."

Krad was too shocked to do anything, so he just let her embrace him.

He only felt like this once before, so very long ago.

_Mayumi._ He thought as image of a 17 year old girl in a simple white dress and waist length midnight blue hair flying in the wind appeared in his mind. She was smiling, her cerulean eyes shining with happiness. _Mayumi…I still love you…no matter how many years have passed. _Krad thought again, tears streaming down his face. His mind was lost in memories of his first and only love.

Kiyumi just kept on hugging him, willing for the world to go away. _Why is he crying? I only hugged him. _The midnight head thought,_ Do I remind him of someone?_

They never noticed 'Satoshi' and Kai enter the room, Argentine trailing behind them, in human form.

…

KSW: Well, I didn't think I would type that.

Kiyumi: What part?

KSW: The hugging part.

Krad: Hmm, Mayumi. Rhymes with Kiyumi.

KSW: It has a secret meaning…

Dark: Does anyone care?

KSW: You're really mean.

Dark: So what? I'm getting beaten up and whatnot in this story, of course it's not my favorite.

KSW: Yo-you don't like it? *eyes brim with tears*

Dark: *smirks* Nope.

KSW: *cries*

Towa, Kiyumi, Riku, and Risa: *beating up Dark* HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?

Daisuke and Satoshi: *anime sweat drops*

Krad: *sighs* My idiot other half…

Dark: *unconscious*

Kiyumi: Are you ok? Author-chan?

KSW: *sniffles* I'm okay now. Now…*Kicks Dark into the wall* TAKE THAT YOU COCKY BASTARD!

Kai: Author-chan is currently dealing with something… (*KSW smacks Dark* Dark: OW! I'M SORRY! KSW: SORRY WON'T CUT IT!) *anime sweat drops* …so I'll do the ending for now…Review please! See you next chapter! *Waves good-bye*

Kiyumi: Tonight's gonna be a very long night.

Satoshi: Let's get popcorn. This is entertaining.

Krad: *uses magic to make a BIG bowl of popcorn appear* I second that.

Towa: Sure!

Kai: Guys! Let's cut the skit! I already said bye!

Kiyumi: Sure. Bye.

All except for KSW and Dark: *watches KSW beat the crap out of Dark while eating popcorn*


	12. Chapter 12

KSW: Hello!

Dark: Humph.

Krad: Konichiwa.

Daisuke: Hi!

Satoshi: Hi.

Kiyumi & Kai: Konichiwa Author-san!

KSW: I brought cookies! *shows a full tray of chocolate chip cookies* Who wants one?

Dark: ME!

KSW: Nope. Not for you.

Dark: WHY NOT?

KSW: You're mean. That's why.

Dark: Why? *runs away*

Krad: *laughs*

Daisuke: KSW is busy, so I'll say her message for now: Review please! Sorry I was late; I was writing my Naruto story! Go check it out! That's exactly what she wanted to say.

Kiyumi: Onward! *jumps into the story*

Confusion and Windows galore! Oh my!

Kiyumi had stopped hugging Krad and had locked eyes with the hunter-gone-redhead. She spoke," How are you here Krad? I mean, how exactly are you in Daisuke?"

Krad stepped out of his trance and replied," I'm just as confused as you are, girl. I was sleeping when I felt that I was ripped from my body, and then put in another one. I tried to resist, but I still went in anyway."

"Maybe that was why Daisuke was shouting like he was dying…" Kai mumbled, looking at Krad's cold eyes. Krad ignored him, and focused on the girl that looked so much like his first love. The midnight head looked at him with a quizzical expression, and then she surprised everyone yet again.

"Let's go downstairs. We need to discuss this. Krad, give Daisuke back control or I will throw you out the window," Kiyumi said, raising her hand threateningly. 'Daisuke' snorted in a un-Daisuke-like way. "I dare you," Krad said with bored eyes.

Kiyumi smirked evilly.

…

A minute later, Krad was dangling over the window's edge, Kiyumi holding him by his sides.

Kai smiled in an all knowing way of his big sister's behavior, remembering when he was thrown out a two story window. Fortunately, he managed to land in a crouched cat position. The raven head shuddered at the thought.

Krad was yelling," Wakata, wakata! Sumimasen, I'll give the tamer back his body!" Kiyumi smiled a sweet smiled and brought him back inside the house. Krad landed on his feet and 'humphed'. His eyes turned ruby red. Daisuke's eyes suddenly turned tired, and then he swayed and fell. Kiyumi managed to kneel down and catch the falling redhead,

"Daisuke-san! Daijobu deska?" the midnight head asked, seating him on a chair. Daisuke sighed, rubbing his eyes open.

"What…happened…?" Daisuke asked," All I felt was pain…so much pain…" He shuddered, wrapping arms around himself. His teeth chattered," So…cold…Just like before…"

"Butler dude! Get a blanket!" Kiyumi yelled to Argentine, who looked surprised, but still gave her a red fleece blanket. Kai, 'Satoshi', and Towa couldn't help but smile at the name. Kiyumi wrapped it around the shivering redhead.

"Why is he so cold?" Kai asked, kneeling down next to the midnight head," It's around 80 degrees today!"

Kiyumi shook her head," I don't know! I'm new to this magic thingy! Who's skilled in the arts?" 'Satoshi' kneeled down next to her also, feeling the redhead's temperature. The blunette's eyes widened, and it was then Kiyumi noticed that they were red-violet instead of cornflower blue.

"Satoshi…?" She asked wearily, backing away a little bit. The blunette looked at her with a smile. "Hell no! I'm not Creepy Boy!" He said with an amused face," The infamous Kaito Dark is at your service." (KSW: Creepy Boy...How'd you even get that name Satoshi-kun? Satoshi: Long story...)

…

Dark piggy-backed Daisuke down the stairs, while Towa went to go make medicine. Argentine stayed with the twins just in case they had a panic attack.

Fortunately, they weren't, and they followed after Dark, who laid Daisuke on the couch. He put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder and a black glow shimmered in the connection. _Magic?_ Kiyumi thought_, Isn't black magic bad? Is Dark bad? No! He's not bad. It's just his magic's color. Like Krad's gold._

After a while, Daisuke stopped shivering and chattering his teeth. The redhead looked at Dark, and his eyes widened when he saw the thief's eyes.

"Dark?" Dark nodded, a bitter smile planted on his face. "You're in…Satoshi?" Dark sighed, leaning back on the couch, Satoshi's arms behind his head. (KSW: Daisuke had sat up while Dark sat next to him.)

"Well, I got to wait to get a body, eh, Daisuke?" Dark said, and then his eyes turned cornflower blue. Satoshi swayed and smirked, falling asleep on the couch. Daisuke shrugged, and then went to the kitchen to get some tea from Towa.

"Whew," Kai said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "That was a lot to take in. What time is it anyway?"

He looked out the window, and was surprised to see that it was already nighttime. The whitish-gray moon was rising up to the tiny sparking stars in the midnight-blue darkness.

Argentine picked up Satoshi and piggy-backed him back into his room. Daisuke had emerged out of the kitchen and was holding a steaming mug of tea, already half done.

"This stuff is really good Towa-chan!" the redhead exclaimed, taking another sip. Towa blushed a little bit, and then she waved it off.

"It was nothing, Daisuke-sama! I'm only trying to help," The artwork said, turning into a small periwinkle bird. She flapped over to a surprised Kiyumi and landed on the midnight head's shoulder. Kiyumi asked," You're the magical bird?"

"Yep," Towa replied, shaking a feather off. Daisuke caught it and put it in a random jar that had lots of Towa's feathers in it.

"Why are a bunch of Towa's feathers in a jar?" The midnight head wondered. Daisuke got these white anime eyes and anime sweat dropped while Towa just chuckled.

"Towa-chan's feathers have magical healing properties that can heal magical injuries and regular injuries alike," the redhead helpfully supplied, but then he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It helps out a lot when my mom is around...," Daisuke laughed nervously, feeling that his mother was glaring at him. The midnight head laughed and then she started to walk upstairs, but then she fell down on her knees and hissed in pain.

"Kiyumi-chan!"

…

KSW: Meh.

Kiyumi: Hm?

KSW: The chapter is not what I wanted it to be.

Krad: What did you want it to be then?

KSW: I wanted to…oh never mind…

Daisuke: Okay then. Hey, where's Dark?

Dark: *about to fly out window* What? Oh! Kuso!

KSW: Get him! *uses a bow and arrow to pin Darks clothes down*

Daisuke: *jumps on Dark and pins him down* Come on Dark! We have to finish the story!

Dark: No way! *gets out of Daisuke's grip* I don't like this at all! I'm in Creepy Boy for Kami's sake! CREEPY BOY!

Satoshi: *sighs* Why me…

Argentine: *kicks Dark in the head* There.

Dark: *unconscious*

KSW: Anyway…I'm in Chicago now! Vacation's kinda boring 'round here. I just got internet and am reading to my heart's content…I'll update more chapters later! Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

KSW: Hi!

Daisuke: Konichiwa…

Satoshi: Hi…

Kiyumi: What's wrong? *cocks head in confusion*

Daisuke: Krad's been trying to kill me all night…*sigh*

Satoshi: Dark's being so annoying in my mind…

KSW: Oh? Then, I can fix that! *keyboard appears out of nowhere. KSW types. Suddenly, Dark and Krad appear out of nowhere*

Daisuke: Arigato!

Satoshi: Finally!

Krad: Humph. Your mind doesn't have blood. Or screams of agony. Very boring, if you ask me.

Dark: It was just a giant white room. You think that I'll like it there? It's so BORING!

KSW: Deal with it. It's THEIR minds. I don't design them, THEY do.

Satoshi: I like my mind empty and fresh for new ideas, ok?

Daisuke: I do not like blood or agony, only the mentally psychotic would.

Krad: Hey!

Kiyumi: *giggles*

Kai: *full out laughs*

Daisuke: Kidding!

Krad: *growls*

Dark: Well, It's nice to have a physical body again. Thanks, I guess.

Krad: What he said.

KSW: You're welcome. Now, let's get to the story, shall we?

Kai: Yes! I want to know what happened to Nee-chan!

Kiyumi: I…don't know! Why are you asking me…? *laughs nervously*

Kai: *singsong voice* I can see that you're lying Nee-chan!

Kiyumi: *smacks Kai on the head* I will give you five seconds to run. *translucent sky blue wings unfurl out of Kiyumi's back*

Kai: You're kidding, right?

Kiyumi: 5…

Kai: Really! You are kidding!

Kiyumi: 4…

Kai: I know you are!

Kiyumi: 3…

Kai: Come on Nee-chan!

Kiyumi: 2…

Kai: *translucent navy blue wings unfurl out of Kai's back* Nee-chan…

Kiyumi: 1…

Kai: I'm gonna run now, okay? *half runs-half flies away*

Kiyumi: 0… *chases after Kai*

Krad: Ah…kids…

KSW: You're not going to kill them, are you?

Krad: No, why?

KSW: No reason…

Dark: Look, can we get to the story? I wanna finish this as fast as I can!

KSW: You just want to make the pain fast, don't you?

Dark: YES! You finally got it! :D

KSW: *pouts* Fine. Guys, I'm sorry for being gone for so long, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please? I had a lot of stuff to do over that time in the summer. That and that I had MAJOR writer's block for this story. So without further ado, chapter 13!

Dark: Come on! *jumps into the story*

**Words in bold=**Krad or Dark speaking in Daisuke or Satoshi's mind

_Word in italics=_ Daisuke or Satoshi talking to Krad or Dark in their mind

Kiyumi and Magical Injuries! Kai's Distressing!

Daisuke saw Kiyumi fall to the ground, clutching her left wrist in pain. He rushed over, pulling her gently up to her room, laying the midnight head on her bed.

The redhead managed to wrench Kiyumi's hand off of her wrist and gasped at the sight.

It looked like a cut on her wrist, maybe 2 and a half inches in length, and it was bleeding profusely with dark red blood. The one thing Daisuke noticed most was that with the blood, there were also these really small gold sparkles of magic in it, almost invisible to the eye.

_Krad,_ Daisuke thought, feeling the hunter stir in his mind.

**Hm?** Krad asked, the redhead feeling the thought echo through his mind,** Oh, the girl.** The teen heard dark chuckles coming from the blondie bastard. **I might have set off one of my spells without knowing…You never know…**

Daisuke once again heard laughter come from Krad. _What did you do?_ He thought angrily. Krad managed to stop laughing long enough to answer,** Well; I think I might have accidentally put a spell on her when I saved her from absolute death. It reopens previous wounds, on my command.** The hunter started to laugh again.

_Stop it then, you teme!_ Krad glared at Daisuke in his mind, walking over to him, the huge white wings on his back making him look more menacing. Daisuke shrank back just a little bit.

The redhead suddenly felt this immense pain all over his body. _It…hurts! Krad!_ The blondie smirked evilly, a crazy look in his eyes. Daisuke fell to the ground of his mind.

**Yes Niwa, it does hurt, doesn't it? **Krad asked, increasing the pain, making Daisuke cry out in pain, tears threating to spill from his eyes.

**It can hurt a lot more if I want it to,** He picked up the redhead by the chin, pulling up, making him cry out in pain again. **But I'm feeling generous today.** Daisuke felt the pain go away, but leaving him very, VERY sore. (KSW: Gomen, Daisuke-san Daisuke: *drinking medical tea* Ite…It's okay! Really! Continue please! KSW: Okay…if you say so…) **Now leave me be.**

Daisuke was brought back to the outside world, where he saw that nothing much had happened at all. Kiyumi now had a relieved look on her face, and was trying to stop the blood flow with her white shirt. **You can thank me later Niwa.**

The redhead felt the connection start to close.** But you might want to bandage that wound…** Daisuke then felt the connection close completely.

Kiyumi was worried, why did Daisuke-san freeze for so long? She poked him, making his ruby red eyes shine again. He looked deep in thought and then stood up and went out of the room, smiling at her with a fake smile. "I'll be right back," Daisuke said, exiting the room.

The midnight head sighed; this magic thing was getting out of control. After a half a minute, she heard footsteps again and saw Daisuke come back with a jar of periwinkle feathers and a first aid kit.

The redhead kneeled down to her, placing one of the purple feathers on her injured wrist. Kiyumi took the shirt off of the wound and the feather gently floated down right to the center of the wound. The feather then started to glow brightly in a white color. The midnight head felt this tingling sensation on her wrist and resisted the urge to scratch it.

Then, she notice the feather disappear and there was only a small scratch left. Daisuke then took out some bandage wrap, and began to wrap it around the cut/scar. "Let this heal for a bit," He said softly, putting the final ties together.

"The feather's magic might make you tired, so, goodnight," Daisuke said with an apologetic expression. Kiyumi started to feel very tired," That's…okay…goodnight…to…you…too…" She closed her eyes and accepted the unconsciousness into her mind.

…

Kai was drawing with a somewhat annoyed expression on his face, now putting in the details of the hair. He sighed, putting down his pencil as he looked at his work.

It was a half-finished picture of some random rich anime kid in the clothes of England in the 1800s. He had this emotionless expression on him and was holding a top hat with him. (KSW: Ciel Phantomhive! …I'm not worth my salt. Sebastian: Indeed you aren't KSW: 0.0 How'd you get here? Sebastian: I'm a demon. KSW: Ohh…)

"That's a nice picture."

Kai all but died as he jumped so high that he hit the ceiling, falling face first onto the ground. Good thing there was a carpet. (Kai: … KSW: Eheheheh….gomen… Kai: It's fine, it's for the readers anyway. KSW: Ok…)

The raven head felt someone shaking him. "Hey, are you alright…?" A voice called to him. He opened his eyes, getting an anime dizzy face and having a nosebleed from landing on his face.

If Kiyumi was here right now, she would absolutely kill him.

She'd hang him by his ears, and then sigh and mutter something about him being horny.

Oh, how she knew him SO well! (KSW: Sorry Elyki…)

Kai never knew that his translucent wings appeared when he felt threatened, and he heard someone whistle as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was cornflower blue.

"Satoshi-san…?" Kai asked as he found this random napkin and plugged his nose from releasing any more blood. He saw 'Satoshi's' face get this I'm-really-angry-because-of-what-you-just-said anime face.

You know, that square for a mouth and the anime anger mark with angry white anime eyes face. (Satoshi: I did THAT face out of all of the anime faces you could have shown?" KSW: It wasn't YOU who did it! We went over this! Satoshi: *annoyed sigh*)

'Satoshi' put his hands to his head," Why do people keep on calling me Creepy Boy? I am ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT Phantom Thief," The blunette pointed to the raven head's back," Anyway, those are some magnificent wings you got, even though they're only made of your magic."

Kai jumped up, turning his head around, catching a sight of translucent navy blue feathers. He gasped, falling back on his bottom, his eyes wide. "Hey! Don't you don't go hyperventilating on me!" Dark yelled, slapping him once.

Kai felt the slap and pushed him back yelling," Hey! No one slaps me but my sister, and me!" He said the last part with anime sweat drop.

"Well, what do you know, they're gone," Dark said with a confused expression, looking at Kai's back again, seeing none of the feathers from before," I guess it only comes out when you feel threatened."

Kai sighed, seeing that his wings had left," How the hell did they get there in the first place?"

Dark chuckled, leaning back, closing his eyes. It was strange, Kai wanted to close his eyes too, so he did. When he opened them, he saw totally different person then before, and he jumped up.

Strange, this person, he never met him, but he felt no need to feel threatened.

"Hey," Dark said, running to Daisuke's room to get fitting clothes. If Kai saw him like this, his ego would be SCREWED. Screwed I tell you.

Kai anime sweat dropped, and then he noticed something.

"Where'd my picture go?"

"I took it!" Dark said from Daisuke's room, smirking.

"HEY!" Kai exclaimed. Then, he sighed.

Once a theif, always a theif.

…

KSW: I feel like I'm only writing a bunch of fillers. I'm horrible to my readers.

Daisuke: Hm…Maybe fanart could help!

KSW: *blushes madly* No no no! I couldn't ask them of that! It would be too much to ask for! I left those people hanging for a month!

Kai: *whispers to the readers* Do it anyway!

KSW: I thank you for all of you reviews and hope that you continue reading this story! Bye!

Daisuke: That was quick! Um…well…anyway, see you next chapter! Don't forget the fanart! *waves goodbye*

KSW: Don't say that! I'm such a horrible writer…

Kai: *anime sweat drops* No, you're not.

KSW: Yes I am! *cries*

Daisuke: *whispers* Please do fanart for Author-chan. She's sad because she can't spend a lot of time with her older brother these days. Please cheer her up. You might get more chapters!


	14. AN

KSW: ! DX

Sasuke: Ugh…so loud….What is it?

KSW: My baby cousin broke my flashdrive! *cries*

Kiyumi: *eyes widen* WHAT? You just finished the chapters. You were going to update tomorrow!

KSW: I know! *sniffles*

Itachi: This reminds me of when outotou spilled ink all over my jutsu scrolls a few years back…

Sasuke: It was an accident! *scowls*

KSW: It'll take so long to type all of the new chapters again…

Kai: We have to wait longer! Noooooooo!

KSW: I have to go get a new one today. Let's hope my begging works!

Daisuke: Please pray that she'll get it! Or else she won't be able to write!

KSW: Do have 'My Strange Trip to Ninjahood' chapter 5 on my computer….So I'll go work on it now. Bye… *walks to writing room and closes door*

Itachi: Author-chan with update as fast as she can, Ja ne.

Everyone: *Waves good-bye*


	15. Chapter 14

KSW: *sighs happily* I'm back!

Kiyumi: Welcome back!

Dark: Meh, hi.

Satoshi and Daisuke: Konichiwa.

Krad: Hello.

KSW: Thank you and meh to you too, Dark.

Dark: Mehhhh.

KSW: Meeeehhhhhhhh.

Krad: MEH! Let's get to the story already!

KSW: Fine fine.

Kai: Author-chan doesn't own DN Angel. She only owns the plotline and her OCs. *points to himself and Kiyumi*

Krad: Enjoy the chapter. And if you don't review, I will be tempted to kill you.

KSW: KRAD-SAN! *smacks Krad*

Krad: Ite…

Kai's Overwhelmed! And Kiyumi's ?

Kai and Dark fell down onto the couch, exhausted.

"Wiz…," Dark sighed, annoyed," Where the hell did you go?"

Kai, sat up, shaking the tiredness out of his body.

Then, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Dark," Kai said, gaining the attention of the said theif. He pointed to the a small door in the staircase," Did we check there yet?" Dark's eyes widened, a smile playing at his lips.

"No, we haven't," he replied, strutting over to the door. Kai laughed under his breath. Dark looked so confident.

As soon as Dark opened the door, the raven head saw a blur of white jump out and onto Dark. "Ack! Get off of me!" The Phantom Thief exclaimed, falling the ground in a fruitless attempt to get the blob of white off of him.

After a while, Kai could depict a red eyes and a long fluffy tail. "Wiz?" The raven head asked, getting closer to the struggle. The blur stopped for just a moment, revealing that it WAS Wiz. Then, Wiz leapt for Kai, clinging to his fingers. "Eh? Wiz, what's wrong?" Wiz kyuued sacredly, pointing toward the door.

Dark looked deep in thought. "He says that's something's wrong with the artworks. We need to get down there. NOW." Then, Dark grunted, kneeling down on one knee.

_Let me go,_ Satoshi said, pushing slightly at the wall leading to control.

**Why?** Dark smirked, creating a small crack in the wall. Satoshi glared at the kaito, who was on the other side of the glass wall.

_I inherited those artworks. I deserve to at least go see them,_ Satoshi retorted, refraining from kicking the wall down, knowing that it would be almost impossible. Krad taught him that.

Dark eyed him, the smirk getting a bit smaller. **Fine**, he sighed, snapping his fingers. The wall shattered into a million pieces, but the shards disappeared as soon as it broke. **Try to get them to settle again.** Dark said, as he pushed Satoshi to the half of the mind that controlled the body and resealed the wall.

Kai was confused. One minute he was looking at Dark, and now he was looking at Satoshi. Is this was they mean when two shared the same body? he thought, absent mindedly petting Wiz in the most reassuring way that he could.

Satoshi stared at the gray trench coat him with matching pants and a black shirt underneath. The black boots he wore were very stylish and flexible. The only things were that: It was about 2 sizes bigger than his body size, (KSW: Good thing that he grew a few inches and gained some meat on those bones.) and that it was NOT Satoshi's style AT ALL.

The blunette sighed, no point in changing now. He looked toward Kai, who was petting Wiz with a slightly confused expression upon his features. "Well," He started, going the attention off the raven head and rabbit," Can we go investigate now?"

"Oh!" Kai exclaimed, tucking Wiz in his pocket," Yeah, let's go." as he descended down the steps, the raven head felt Wiz trembling. "Shh," He whispered," We'll be fine. I'll protect you, Wiz." The trembling lessened.

Finally, after so many corridors (And Dark teasing and directions) Satoshi and Kai arrived at a lone door. There was an ominous feel to it, like right before a monster came out in a movie. A shiver ran down all of their spines. What happened?

With a small bit of hesitation, the blunette opened the door. Kai marveled at the multitude of artworks. There were paintings, statues, jewelry, all the types of art that the raven head could think of. "Sugoi…," He whispered, feeding his hungry eyes with the magnificent view.

Satoshi had a troubled expression on his face. "They're at the brink of reawakening ," He said, taking a step forward. "Why though? Nothing has changed, except…" The blunette's eyes widened, and he turned his head toward Kai.

"You and Kiyumi are now here in the household…," He turned around fully," So it must be you two causing the unrest in the artworks."

Kai almost dropped Wiz. "What?" He asked, shocked and confused. "Kiyumi and I? How? We didn't do anything but come here!" He shouted, unaware that his wings can once again appeared.

Satoshi raised his hands in defense. "I don't think you did it intentionally. Your magical aura has a very…unique feeling to it. For some reason, it feels very familiar. Do you have any relatives?" The blunette asked.

The raven head looked down to the ground," Not any that I know of." His face grew pained," I only knew my mother…but she's dead now." Wiz kyuued, pawing at Kai's face.

Kai looked up again," I can't worry about that now," He whispered," That's in the past…I must look toward the future now. That's what Kaa-san always said to us."

Satoshi smiled softly," I see you at least remember your mother. She would be happy that you did." He got this distant look on his face," I don't remember anything about my mother. Nothing at all."

Then, it seemed like the room was pulsing. Kai and Satoshi fell to the ground from the force. "Kuso..." The blunette swore, trying to get up, but a pulse, stronger this time, pushed him down again. "The artworks…they're all awakening…this is bad…"

**Ah! Creepy Boy, can't you do ANYTHING? It took centuries to seal all of those damn artworks! You hear me? CENTURIES!** Dark yelled, almost breaking the wall of control.

_Unfortunately, I can't, but I can seal at least 20. 50 at most, _Satoshi replied, regretful that he couldn't seal more. Dark sighed, frustrated, but then he saw the helpless look on Satoshi's face, he calmed down a bit.

**Look, I'm going to give you most of my magic reserves. You can probably seal another hundred or so.** Dark placed his hand on the wall, farcing his magic to go into Satoshi.

**You waste it, you die. I meant it. It takes a long time to get all that magic.** Finally, after about 20 seconds, he was done. A fluffy bed appeared behind the kaito, and he collapsed into it.

**I'm going to bed, now leave.** Dark waved his hand, and then Satoshi found himself in the middle of the sealing spell. He took over without me noticing, the blunette thought, finishing up the spell with a small chant and a large concentration of magic.

He staggered, falling to the ground once again.

"No…," He whispered, seeing the other artworks that weren't sealed rushing out before he succumbed to exhaustion.

Kai jumped up, trying to block the door, from the rushing artworks. He closed the door hurriedly, and he felt immense pain on his back. The artworks had released an onslaught of magical attacks on him.

Satoshi wanted to keep the artworks in here, Kai thought, feeling something strange bursting within him. It's like…an old power long hidden had reawakened.

The wings on his back…were finally becoming solid! Feather by feather, starting from his back, the wings grew opaque, gleaming midnight blue.

Kai rushed around, chanting unknown, but familiar words:

_A clarissimis darkest hora spe  
de media nocte aura levis aura vocat.  
Ego vocare te  
Veni, lumen purum!  
Te adiuvare in fractione parietem desperationis!_(*)

A bright blue light enveloped him, and he hurtled toward the artworks, attacking at everything that resisted. He left the innocent ones there, knowing that it wasn't their fault that they were born into the world.

"You will not…pass…this door!" He yelled, taking out a feather, and sealing the room with magic. He then picked up Satoshi on his shoulders, his wings hurting a bit from the weight.

The raven head took out another feather, and in a burst of light, was gone from the room.

…

KSW: Cliffie! *shot* I'm sorry…had to end there…

Krad: *shrugs* It's fine. The writer's block is still there anyway.

Kai:…I. Was. BADASS! *punches fist in the air*

Kiyumi: What did you say anyway? I recognized Latin…

Satoshi Hmm….

*- _From the darkest hour to the brightest hope,_

_the midnight gale calls the light breeze._

_I summon thee!_

_Come, pure light! _

_Assist thee in breaking the wall of despair!_

That's what Kai said. And yes, it was Latin.

Kiyumi: Wow…cool!

KSW: Oh, and readers, I know that some of you are annoyed with my little comments throughout the story, and I'm sorry for doing so. *bows* I just thought of it as the people popping out of the corner of the show and commenting. Sorry, guys. I guess I ruined the visualization of it.

Dark: Yeah, yeah, no one cares.

Daisuke: They're still reading though, so I guess it's fine.

KSW: Anyway, I got two flashdrives! That'll last for a while…More chapters will come! Just you wait!

Daisuke: Ja ne!


End file.
